


Happenstance

by C0D3NAM3V1P3R, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Series: Changing Fate [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foster Care, M/M, Major Illness, One Night Stand Turns Romance, Romance, Sick Character, Smut, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Jim Gordon sympathizes with his precinct's forensic analyst one night and takes him out for drinks. After Barbara leaving him, and Kristen turning Ed down rather brutally, both men need the outing and the comfort. What they don't expect is to get drunk and end up sleeping with each other.





	1. Taking Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay with my best friend. The pairing was her idea, and I wanted to try out playing forensic Ed, since he's different from the Riddler I usually play. Hope you guys enjoy.

Humiliated. The way Ed felt now was the most perfect definition of the word.

He'd gathered his courage and asked Ms. Kringle out in the middle of the bullpen, with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Not only did she reject him, quite brutally, she'd called him all manner of names in front of their colleagues.

Freak. Loser. Stalker. Creep. Those were the ones that stuck the most. He hated it. He wasn't that. He just... his approach to romance was just... different. She just didn't understand.

Ed had shut himself in his little corner with his desk, slumped over the table with a bouquet in his grip, the flowers only adding to his misery.

Perhaps he and Kristen weren't meant to be together? Instead of making him feel joy like love should, all she made him feel was misery.

She never even answered his riddles. Could she even? She was smart, Ed loved that about her, but was she his kind of smart?

He sniffled slightly and removed his glasses, pressing his face into the flowers to hide the tears beading in the corners of his eyes... to hide his misery.

Jim and Harvey saw the whole thing, they'd been wondering when Ed was going to ask her out. Jim knew that Ed would constantly go into the records office to meet with Ms. Kringle but he didn't expect this turn out.

Harvey had a smile on thinking the whole thing was funny but Jim didn't, he shook his head at his partner and walked after the forensics analyst.

"Ed..." Jim addressed Edward before walking up to the other's desk. He knew that Ed was more then likely feeling like shit so asking if he was okay wasn't the best idea. "Wanna go for a drink later?"

He wanted to somehow make the other feel better, as well as drink his own sorrows away.

Ed seemed a bit surprised at the sound of Jim's voice and raised his head, hastily wiping at his eyes and sniffling.

"A drink?" He repeated in a slightly raspy tone, before weakly clearing his throat. "You want to go for a drink... with me?"

Nygma was surprised. Never before had a coworker invited him anywhere. No one usually wanted to spend any more time with Ed than what was absolutely necessary.

"Yeah a drink, no Harvey, just me and you." Barbara left the city and Jim in the dust with just a letter and no way to contact her. He felt a little of the same way as Ed but with less public embarrassment. "What do you say?"

"I..." Ed hesitated before wiping off his glasses and replacing them on his face. "Sure. Sounds good." He smiled slightly, looking up at the other. "I do appreciate this, Jim... but, I don't want you to feel like you have to pity me."

"No, Ed, of course not, just a couple of rejects out for a good drink."

If Barbara knew what was good for her she wouldn't come back, but, he couldn't help but want her back... with him. He felt Edward's pain in that sense, so might as well drink together.

"Alright." Ed smiled slightly and looked down. "Just, uh... come get me when your shift is over and we can head out."

"Okay, see you then."

With that, Jim left to go finish up some paper work, and found that Harvey was looking at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Next time you go to mock the creep, let me in on it." Harvey smirked and took off his reading glasses. "Unless you were just making dinner plans, in which case you'd better bring me leftovers."

"What? No." Jim couldn't help the smile on his face as he sat down at his desk. "I felt bad so I asked him if he wanted to go for a drink. No one else in the department was going to do it." He said the last sentence a little under his breath.

"Saint Jim," Harvey rolled his eyes and leaned back in his desk. "Some day you're going to get tired of being everyone's hero. At least come by with beer once you're done with the weirdo."

"Maybe... on the beer thing not the hero thing." Jim teased quickly getting to work. "Besides, he's not a weirdo." He said looking at the first file.

"Whatever you say, Jimbo. Whatever you say." He put his glasses back on and went back to the paperwork he had to finish up before end of shift.

Jim sighed leaning back in his chair, having to look at paper all day hurt his eyes so he rubbed at them with a groan, before spending the last bit of his shift finishing as much as he could.

"Finally..." He stayed reclined like that for a beat before getting up and ready. "See you tomorrow, Harv." Jim patted the other's back before heading towards Nygma's desk.

"See ya. Have fun on your date." Harvey snickered as he grabbed his coat and keys and headed out.

Jim couldn't help but chuckle before Harvey left, as well as let a slight blush flash across his face before making his way to Ed, who was still scribbling in his notebook.

"You ready, Ed?" Jim asked, pulling on his own coat.

"Oh, yes, officer Gordon, just a moment," Ed nodded before finishing what he was writing and closing his small black notebook. "Are you coming down with something? You look flushed." He observed as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

Jim brushed it off. "I'll be fine. You know, you can call me Jim, if you want." He waited patiently for the other man.

"Oh, a-alright." He nodded and gave a slight smile. "So, uh... where are we headed? I'm not very familiar with bars..."

"Just somewhere quiet and not very many people around." Jim shrugged as he walked with Ed out of the precinct. "You wanna drive or shall I?"

"You can drive. My car isn't here. I don't usually drive to work." He explained, looking down. He was a bit uncomfortable with this whole situation, but, Jim was nice, so hopefully there was nothing to worry about.

"'Kay." Jim walked them to his car seeing that Edward seemed a little stiff. "You okay Ed?" He placed a heavy hand on the tall man's shoulder.

The forensic analyst tensed at the touch and looked down at Jim. "...fine. Just... no one has ever invited me out for any reason. It's... odd."

"Well, no need to be so tense." He let go of Ed and opened the driver side door of his car. "It's just a couple of drinks with a friend."

Jim sat down and started the car while the taller man nodded and slid into the passenger seat, closing the door and buckling his seat belt. He folded his hands nervously on his lap and his deep brown eyes flickered to look at Jim. Jim pulled out of his packing spot and started towards the quite bar he frequented.

He noticed Edward looking in his direction every so often. "Still find this odd, Ed?" He quickly looked over at Ed then back on the road.

Ed chuckled slightly. "Odd is a bit of an understatement. But, I'm sure I'll adjust quickly... after a few drinks." He gave a soft and adorable smile and adjusted his glasses on his face.

Jim smiled as well and parked his car in front of the bar. He felt a little bad for Ed, the others distrust in him made his heart tighten. Jim got out locking the car door behind him watching Edward do the same. "I'm gonna have more then a few drinks myself."

"I'm going to have... whatever I can afford." He laughed weakly. "Money is a bit... tight at the moment." He pulled out his wallet and peaked inside. "So maybe only a couple for me."

The detective walked next to Ed and patted him on the back, "I can pay for a couple for you if you're up for it." He teased a little, not knowing how well forensics analyst could hold his alcohol.

"I... I'm not sure if that's a good idea, I don't drink often... but... I trust you, Detective." He nodded and gave a slight smile.

"I'm glad you can trust me, Ed."

He really was, Jim knew the man was distant with everyone other then the people he really liked. "And it's Jim, remember?" He smiled up at the other man.

"Right. Jim."

Ed smiled slightly and entered the bar with the other, relaxing a little. He didn't know what sort of night he was in for, but decided to calm himself and go with the flow.

After all, he was with Jim Gordon. What could happen?


	2. A Few Drinks

"I... don't even know what's good."

Ed voiced his nervousness as the two of them sat down at the bar. The forensic analyst looked over at the detective rather worriedly.

"Let just start with a simple beer." Jim replied reassuringly before he waved two fingers at the bartender. He wanted to give his condolences to Ed but he knew the other didn't want it so he stayed quiet.

"Alright..." He nodded his head warily and lifted the glass to his lips.

When he took a sip, he grimaced, before adjusting to the taste and taking another. It wasn't half bad, so he settled to enjoy the evening and gave Jim a sweet smile.

Jim did the same but without the expression, he was a little to used to alcohol as of late. He didn't want to admit it, but Barbara leaving left him feeling very lonely... enough to spend most nights at the GCPD so that he didn't go crazy at their once shared apartment.

"How'd you get into forensics? Why?"

"That's... a bit of a long story, I suppose." Ed shrugged his shoulders, a bit surprised at the question. "I suppose I wanted to prove myself. Forensics is just a complicated puzzle. Revolving around dead people."

"You love your puzzles, Ed." Jim took another sip but decided to just down the whole thing and order another one. "You're perfect for the job, Ed. Without you, who knows if me and Harvey would have closed our cases as fast as we did."

Ed blinked and seemed a bit stunned at the compliment. "You... really mean that?" He was a bit skeptical. "I don't think Harvey would agree with you."

"No, he wouldn't, because he'd take all the all the credit..." Jim leaned in and gripped the other's shoulder. "...and I do mean it, Ed, you're a really big help."

The taller man looked at him for a moment, trying to judge his sincerity, before a happy smile crossed his face. "Thank you so much, Jim. I appreciate the gratitude."

Jim mirrored his smile before taking another gulp of his beer. "As much I appreciate Harvey, I have to give that to you, Ed."

The detective held up his drink to the forensic analyst, who smiled softly and clinked his glass with Jim's before downing it, deciding to finally let loose and relax a bit.

"I'm glad to work with you, Jim... and it's not just because you answer my riddles. Though I suppose that may be part of it."

"If they're related to the case, I'd answer them, if not... I'd still answer them." Jim downed his as well and ordered them another round. He remembered the way Ed looked at him when he'd answer his riddles, with a bit of surprise and acknowledgment.

"Really? Well I can give you a few, if you'd like?" Edward smiled before it faltered. "No, I'm sure that's not how you want to spend your evening."

"I don't mind at all, Ed, really." Jim was being sincere and a little bit lightheaded.

Two drinks was not enough for him to get tipsy but he was definitely feeling better then before, less lonely already.

"Really? Hm... alright." He tapped his chin in thought before looking at the other, giving Jim his full focus. "I don’t have eyes, but once I did see. Once I had thoughts, but now I’m white and empty. What am I?"

"A... hm..." Jim thought for a moment taking another sip. "A skull." He looked at Ed hoping for a happy expression to his hopefully right answer.

Ed lit up and beamed at the other. "Correct! You truly are clever, Jim." He downed his second drink and took off his glasses, tucking them away.

"That's why I came to Gotham... the army didn't need a smart soldier." Jim finished his drink ordering more. He didn't mind paying at all because Edward was surprisingly good company.

"Well, what can you expect? Soldiers are all a bunch of bulked up, meat head ignoramuses." He seemed quite adamant about his stance on military, and seemed rather tipsy already. "No offence intended, of course."

Jim couldn't help but burst out laughing at Ed's way with words.

"You couldn't be more right, Ed. The countless amount of times I had to save some 'run in guns blazing' rookie." Jim moved his hands around like he was shooting a gun as he spoke, and Ed grinned as he watched him.

"I think those types of people only have glory and honour on their minds. They don't understand the severity of what they're doing. Same with some police officers as well." Ed finished his glass and requested another. "My father was one of those types of people. Though, he still acted all high and mighty like he didn't need others help like everyone else."

Jim looked at Ed not expecting for the other to open up as much as he was now. He listened intently as he drank.

"There are good cops out there... it's just this city. It does things to people."

He thought about what happened to Barbara and how she left without telling him. Jim understood why she did it, but, he couldn't help but feel a little heart broken.

"My father wasn't a cop. If he had been, he definitely wouldn't have been one of the good ones." Nygma sighed. "I believe in you, you know? That you'll clean up this city. It's a hell of a job, but... you know I'm here to help, right, Jim?"

The detective looked at Ed and smiled, "Thanks, Ed, this city needs people like you too."

Setting down his empty cup on the table he ordered another. Jim totally lost track of how many drinks he had, but, he was feeling a bit tipsy. He leaned on the tall man and rubbed his back in a sort of sideways hug, and Ed relaxed into the touch and leaned into it with a slight smile.

After a few more drinks, Edward's normally clever mind was a haze, and he was rambling on about nothing, throwing in a few stupid or silly riddles every once in a while, laughing and having a great time.

Jim was really enjoying the other's company, he liked listening and talking with Ed as their minds minds gradually got foggier and foggier. He leaned on his hand as he watched Ed talk about nothing at all, forgetting the main reason they went to the bar in the first place.

Ed had soon began to ramble about Ms. Kringle.

"I know she's smart... I just wish she understood that I don't mean her any harm. I just... like her. But, she's right. I'm a creep. A weirdo." He sighed and downed his drink. "I guess love just isn't for people like me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Ed, you'll find someone who loves you and answers your riddles."

Over time, Jim got closer and closer to the forensics analyst, to the point that when he looked up at Ed, they were inches away from each other's face.

Ed's eyes widened at the closeness and a deep blush crossed his face. "I... uh... a simple feat, a savory treat, I can be given at hello, or given at goodbye, but only with affections high. What am I?"

Jim leaned in more looking down at Ed lips then back up at his eyes. His drunken state answered the others question with an action softly pressing their lips together. Jim sobered up really fast and pulled back with eyes wide.

"Shit, sorry!"

"N-No, it's... alright," Ed blinked, a bit stunned, his face still flushed a deep crimson. "I... that wasn't what I expected, but you got the answer right... in a way. I... didn't mind it."

"Really, I'm sorry... after everything that's happened, I should have controlled myself." His own heartbreak was showing through. Jim hadn't told anyone about Barbara leaving, so his drunk mind thought it was okay to make a move on Nygma.

"Really, detective, its fine..." Ed looked down, letting out a slight laugh. "I... I should go." He pushed away from the bar and stood up, rather embarrassed about the whole thing.

Jim stopped him with one hand and stood up, he felt a little lightheaded so he stumbled.

"Ed, I didn't mean to make things awkward between us." He meant it, Jim felt bad for his hasty and needy kiss.

"...it's fine." He hesitated. "I've never been kissed before. Perhaps, I was a little too eager." Ed turned and looked away. "I prompted it, anyways."

"I..." Jim was a little flustered and flubbed his words. "I should have been a gentleman and not have been so hasty."

Ed tilted his head, a bit confused. "I don't understand... you actually wanted to kiss me?"

Jim's face flush a cute pink, and he wanted to blame the alcohol, but, in all reality, he truly did want to kiss him. "I'm sorry, I should have asked... you might not be into men, and I didn't consider it."

"No, really, it's okay." Edward reassured the other. "Some people like spontaneity. Some people like men. I like both." He gave a nervous chuckle.

Gordon sighed in relief, he was hoping that this wouldn't affect their work life. He moved out of Ed's way and sat back down. "You can still go if you'd like, Ed. I know I made things... awkward."

"No, I was afraid I'd messed up. But... if you don't mind, I'd... like to stay." Ed sat back down. "Or we could do to my place? It's less noisy and I think I have some wine."

The offer was innocent, judging by the tone in Ed's voice, he simply didn't realize what he said was implying something else.

"I'm love to," Jim looked at him and smiled, not liking how things had gotten more crowded as the night wore on. "I've been sleeping at the GCPD most nights, so I hope you don't mind me taking your couch?"

Ed looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure. You can sleep at my place for as long as you want. But, the couch is only a love seat, and it's not comfy, so you can take my bed."

"No, no, I won't do that to you... anywhere is better than my desk chair." Jim finished his drink and got up. "You live close, or shall I call a taxi?"

"It's about a fifteen minute walk." He explained and shrugged. "Whatever you want is fine with me. I don't mind walking, or I'll split the cab fare with you."

"Nah, I'm not that plastered that I can't walk." Jim got up, feeling a bit dizzy, but, he shook it off. He paid for all the drinks and grabbed his coat. "Ready?"

"Yes." He nodded and smiled softly as he pulled on his jacket. "After you."

Jim stumbled out of the bar, almost tripping and laughing as he caught himself. "Shit, maybe I'm drunker then I thought." He teased with a cheeky smile.

"Aren't you worried I might take advantage of you?" Ed joked, and put his arm around the other to keep him up and steady. "After all, we shared such a heated kiss." He decided to make light of the situation, to make it less awkward.

The detective leaned into the hold. "Please, Ed, I'm drunk, but, that doesn't mean I'll forget my training... though I appreciate your concern."

He turned to look at Ed, faces once again very close and earned a smile from the taller man.

"Be gentle with me, Jim, I'm no good in a fight." Edward whispered before closing the distance and kissing the other, the alcohol making him bold enough to make the first move.

Jim accepted the kiss, leaning against the taller man even more. His hands fell to Ed's waist, pulling him closer, his needy body hungry for the other's touch.

Damn, Harvey couldn't be more right; this was a date.

Ed found himself to be a bit surprised at the eagerness of which the kiss was reciprocated, but, who was he to complain? His hand found the back of Jim's neck as he deepened the kiss.

Exploring the other man's thin frame, Jim slipped his hands into Ed's suit coat, and hummed into the kiss when he felt Ed was just a eager as him.

In his drunken state he didn't care that the forensics analyst wasn't the best kisser, but, who was he to judge?

"Come on, we should get to my place," Edward whispered as he pulled back and took a deep breath, giving the detective a smile. "It's late, and this isn't the best neighborhood."

The detective nodded, wrapping his arm around Ed's waist.

"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter art was created by my lovely best friend, who played Jim in the roleplay that this story is based on! If you enjoy her art, consider supporting her on Patreon at https://www.patreon.com/codenameviper. Also consider supporting me on Patreon as well, at https://www.patreon.com/TheLovelyLadyAuthor!


	3. The First Night Together

"It's not much, I apologize..."

The forensic analyst had supported the detective the remainder of the walk, before they reached Edward's apartment. He spoke as he unlocked the large metal door and slid it open.

Jim looked around the bachelor. "Better then what I have... the GCPD isn't what you'd call 'homey'." Jim let go of Ed and walked in. "Where's the wine?"

"I'll grab it. Feel free to make yourself at home." Nygma smiled before heading into the kitchen, opening cupboards and grabbing glasses.

Jim took of his coat and sat down at the table that wasn't to far away from the kitchen. He wasn't used to wine so when Ed poured him a glass, he took a sip he couldn't help but recoil at the dry taste.

"You don't like it?" Ed frowned slightly. "Oh, wait, I have something that may be more your taste." He went back to the cupboard and searched for a moment before returning with a bottle of Scotch. "It was a gift from my cousin. Never got around to drinking it."

The detective looked at the bottle with a smile, now this he was more used to. "Thanks." He took it gladly, but stopped before pouring it into his cup. "Want some? I feel kind of bad since it was a gift."

"No, you go ahead. I like wine." He took Jim's glass of wine and sipped from it. "Have all you want."  
Jim grinned and poured himself a little bit, not wanting to get even more wasted. "What a gentleman." Jim leaned back in the chair and looked at Ed.

"Thanks, I try." He chuckled slightly and took another sip. "...Jim, I have to ask... aren't you engaged?"

With a dejected look, Jim looked down at his empty ring finger. It had been a week and some since Barbara left, but it still hurt. "Yes... but, I wouldn't be surprised if Barbara didn't come back." 

He remembered the scared look in her eyes and the look he gave her. He wasn't going to leave this city behind if he knew he could help people in need. This city needed people like him more then ever, and Barbara knew that.

Ed nodded his head slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that... I'll do everything I can to make you less miserable, though. Feel free to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Ed, I really do appreciate it." Jim finished his drink and leaned in closer to Ed's face, looking into his eyes. "Kristen is really missing out."

"Her loss." The taller man smiled slightly and leaned closer as well. "Your gain, perhaps?"

"Mhm..." 

Jim grabbed Ed's tie, tugging him into a forceful, needy kiss. He felt their teeth scrap a little in their sloppy, drunk, make out session. Ed grabbed the back of Jim's chair, leaning into the kiss and pinning the other in between him. He kissed back hungrily, one hand moving to Jim's hip and then thigh, giving an experimental squeeze.

The smaller man loved the contact, grabbing the other's chair, he slid Ed closer with his superior strength. He licked Ed's lips, waiting patiently to be let in, and Ed couldn't help but be a bit confused at what the other was seeking, hesitating before parting his lips to give Jim access, gripping the other's hips.

Exploring and dominating Ed's mouth masterfully, Jim couldn't help but smile at the forensics analyst's unknowing tenseness, in fact, he found Ed's inexperience cute.

It took a moment for Ed to relax and give into the other's embrace, and when he did he found it most pleasurable, enough to warrant a soft moan into the kiss. Jim gripped Ed's ass, lifting him onto his lap with ease. His hand snuck their way into the others blazer, feeling up his back, the only thing between Ed's skin and his hands was a thin button-up.

Ed gasped at being moved so easily, and his arms wound around Jim's neck. He relaxed into the kiss and shifted to adjust himself on the other's lap. Jim pulled up Ed's shirt and traced up and down his slender body. The heat between them was more intoxicating then the alcohol.

"My, uh... m-my bed is probably more comfortable..." Ed stumbled over his words nervously, his fingers winding around the collar of Jim's shirt.

"Is that so?" Jim kissed him again before picking him up, holding onto his legs, and causing Ed to squeak in surprise at being picked up so easily. 

The forensic analyst wasn't heavy, but, he wasn't the lightest either, so when he reached the bed Jim practically fell on top of him. He couldn't help but laugh softly and Ed joined in, before they were both silenced as they shared a tender kiss.

As Ed held him close, Jim's hands got to work on the others button's. Once done, he slid his hands down Ed's now bare torso, resting on his thin hips. Jim hummed into the kiss' loving the feeling of Ed under him.

Ed shifted and brought his leg,s up so his thighs were on either side of Jim's hips, allowing him closer to press against him and drunkenly rock his hips into Ed's pelvis as his greedy mouth traced down the others jawline and neck. 

When he felt stable, Jim's hands snaked into Ed's pants and beneath his underwear, grabbing his ass and causing Ed to gasp, jolting at the touch, his hips jerking into Jim's. He groaned softly, and looked up at the other. 

"I want you..." Ed mumbled shyly, his mind foggy from alcohol, and his lust for the other man radiating off of him.

Jim looked down at the equally needy man and smiled, his eyes clouded in the same drunken lust. He removed one hand and worked on Ed's pants, rubbing his member through his thin boxers.

"S-Stop teasing me, Jim..." Ed groaned and tilted his head back, before pulling his lover into another kiss.

The detective couldn't help the cheeky smiled that spread across his face. He kissed Ed back before he pulled back, sitting up and looking down at the beautiful mess that Ed was. Jim took off his blazer and his own button-up, throwing them haphazardly onto the floor.

At the loss of contact, Ed whined softly, pulling the remainder of his clothes off as well until he was bare. He seemed to realize what he was doing, and quickly pulled the blanket to cover himself, his face flushing a deep crimson.

Jim chuckled, pulling the blanket away from him and leaned back down kissing him. He loved the flustered way Ed tried to hide himself.

"I want to see all of you..." He assured him, his voice was low and gravely. His hands were back on the others member, stroking him slowly and methodically, making Ed let out a soft whimper as he looked up at him, large chocolate hues filled with lust and desire. 

"I've never done anything like this... though, obviously you know that." Ed looked away and blushed. "I won't be much... help. I don't know what I'm doing."

Jim didn't care about Ed's inexperience, and he himself hadn't done something like this in a long time. He leaned down and kissed Ed tenderly, hoping the action conveyed his thoughts. Using Ed's precum to lubricate his fingers, Jim's hand snuck between his legs and teased the others hole.

"O-Oh..." Ed tilted his head back, tensing up a bit at the feeling. Though, something in him urged him to relax and all he could think was to whimper out a riddle. 

"I'm a heavenly psalm, you can't stay calm. I'm rapidly beating hearts, burning in your deepest parts. Intertwined, the best kind, with simple confessions, I expose your intentions. What am I?"

Jim leaned in closer to Ed's ear as he stuck the first finger in, "Lust." He licked and sucked at Ed's neck, causing small bruises that he might regret later, and causing Ed to gasp and jolt, letting out a tiny whimper. 

"I-It's a strong feeling..." Ed tilted his head and looked up at Jim. "Are you sure... you're not blind from it?"

"Maybe I am... I can stop, if you want?" Jim didn't want to force Ed to do something he was not comfortable with, so he had to ask.

"I don't want you to... but, if you think this is a mistake... it's your choice." He mumbled and looked away.

"Never..." Jim kissed Ed tenderly as he continued to explore inside the other man. In the back of his mind, he knew that if Harvey saw what he did to Ed, he wouldn't live it down... but, Jim couldn't care less. 

When he felt Ed was ready he added another finger, earning a gasp, and another whimper from Ed, before he took a deep breath and relaxed.

Jim moved his fingers in and out, trying to find Edward's sweet spot, smiling as he saw Ed was already leaking precum onto his stomach. Jim licked and softly kissed the hickies he left behind, knowing he'd feel a bit bad if Ed get heckled tomorrow at work for them.

Ed squirmed at the feeling before jolting when the other found that sensitive spot. He jolted and whimpered, already feeling heat pool in between his legs from the touch. "Jim..."

"Hm? "Jim continued at that spot before adding another finger, humming into Ed's skin.

"Jim!" Ed cried out and trembled. "I- I'm not going to last much longer if you k-keep that up!"

Jim smiled and pulled back, giving Edward's sensitive spot one last stroke before pulling his fingers out. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his own member, using his precum as lubrication as he positioned himself. 

"Ready?" Jim was a gentleman, so he had to ask and make sure.

"Y-Yeah," Ed took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, I'm ready... just... gently, okay?" He laughed nervously, his fingers winding in the sheets. He never thought this would have happened.

"Always." He purred into Ed's ear as he inserted himself slowly. He held the others hips down to steady himself, lightly biting down on his collarbone to distract Ed from the pain.

Ed's hands gripped Jim's shoulders tight, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't have a very high pain tolerance, never did, so the stinging was discomforting. He moved a hand up to run his fingers through Jim's hair before gripping it.

The detective groaned when Ed pulled at his hair, but he continued till he was fully in him. He paused so Ed could catch his breath before he started moving his hips, thrusting slowly.

The feeling of the motion made Ed keen and tilt his head back, panting. He was tight, and his body quivered at the touch.

"Relax..." Jim's voice was smooth, and gentle, slowly moving in and out of the forensic analyst with caution and care. 

The feeling of Ed tightly around his cock sobered him up quite a bit.

"S-Sorry..." He pulled the other closer and pressed his face into the Jim's shoulder. It took a moment before he started to suck on his neck and collarbone, making Jim slowly speed up his pace, keeping in mind Ed's tolerance level as he kept his thrusts soft and gentle. 

"No need to be sorry, Ed." Jim smiled and kissed the other's temple. His inexperience was seeping through, but, Jim found it rather cute.

Ed gave a slight smile that the other could feel against his neck. "Feels good..." His mind was still rather hazy from the alcohol and he couldn't hold on much longer. "I'm s-sorry, but, I'm not going to last..."

Jim gave another small kiss to the side of his head. "Like I said... there's no need to be sorry." 

His voice was close to a whisper as he slowed his movements down, making Ed cling to him and panted as he neared his release, the soft and slow movements brought him closer and closer. 

"Oh, God..." Ed groaned, and his arms tightened around the other as he met his release, spilling onto his stomach, making him blush and turn away as he panted. "..o-oh dear."

Gordon pulled back, removing his hands from Ed's hips so he could cup the other's face and gave him a sweet kiss. He pulled out of Ed so that he didn't over stimulate him, and stroked himself till he came all over his hand, still kissing Ed's already swollen lips.

Ed whimpered slightly into the kiss and looked up once they'd parted. "I- I could have helped..." He felt rather bad that the other had to finish by himself. "I- I'm sorry..."

"You were of great help." The alcohol was very helpful as well, but, he didn't want to say that. Jim was a simple man, and Ed just being there was more then enough for him. "We should get some sleep. We have work tomorrow."

"Right..." He relaxed, lethargy hitting him like a brick. His head swam from the alcohol and his post orgasm high. "Uhm, I have tissues to clean up..." 

He reached for the bedside table and pulled a few from the patterned box. He offered some to Jim before cleaning up the mess on his stomach. 

"We can share the bed. Can't get much closer than we just did."

Jim cleaned himself up and smiled at Ed. "Always kind, Ed, thank you." He realized he still had his suit pants on around his thighs, but, he was too lazy to take them off as he slumped down onto the bed. 

He had a slight headache already, feeling the hangover set in, so when he laid his head down on the pillow he couldn't help the sigh of relief. "Finally, a bed..."

"It's not the comfiest, but... its probably better than where you've been sleeping." He got up and turned off the lights, locking up the door before returning and settling down at Jim's side, pulling the blankets over them.

Before dozing off, Jim nuzzled into Ed's dark hair, giving a satisfied hum as he drifted off. He held Ed close not wanting to lose the warmth between them.

Ed smiled and nuzzled against him before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, he genuinely felt happy. 


	4. Morning After

Morning came sooner than would have been pleasant for the two. 

The alarm clock on the bedside table went off, making the forensic analyst groan and press his face more into Jim's neck.

Jim hummed and smiled when he woke up to Ed pressing more into him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the time, before reaching over and turning it off. 

"Good morning."

At the sound of Jim's voice, Ed jolted a bit, and seemed to realize what was going on, which made him sit up quickly. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wide. 

"O-Oh dear. Uh. Good morning?" He chuckled nervously.

Jim grunted at the sudden movement, his body not used to sleeping on a bed. "Shit..." He rubbed at his eyes feeling the headache come back again.

Seeing his discomfort, Ed climbed out of bed and quickly pulled on his boxers, darting to the bathroom. He returned a moment later with two pills and a glass of water, offering them to Jim, a bit nervous. 

"I can cripple you, and break you in two, for I am unsavory déjà vu. I am nostalgia of the most bitter kind, haunting you in your darkest mind. I am a binding cast, and a wish to change the past. What am I?"

The hungover detective looked up at Ed a little confused, taking the water and pills. 

"Thank you." He swallowed the pills not liking the bitter taste and finished the water. "...and no, Ed, I don't regret a thing." He stood up and handed back the glass. Jim was being honest and hoped that Ed could see it in his eyes.

"That's... I'm glad. Uh... you can take a shower if you'd like?" Ed smiled softly and glanced away, looking at the clock. "I walk to work, as I said, so you can join me, since you left your car at the bar. I'm... going to get dressed." 

Ed moved over to his closet and pulled it open, searching for clean clothes while Jim gathered his stuff and looked at his phone. 

_Six missed calls._

When he checked to see who the calls came from, he found they were all from Harvey. Harvey didn't call unless it was important, so Jim gathered all his stuff and quickly got dressed. 

"I'm sorry, I have to leave now..." He slipped on his coat and walked towards Ed. "See you at work?"

"Oh, of course. Uhm... you can take my car. It should have enough gas to get you to the precinct." He dug through a few coat pockets before he found the car keys. "Here."

Jim sighed and took the keys planting a small kiss on Ed forehead. "Thank you." He said walking towards the door before stopping. "What should I be looking for?"

"Uh, just... let me pull on some clothes and I'll come with you." Ed was a bit all over the place when it came to his thoughts that morning. He quickly pulled on pants and socks, then grabbed a shirt, buttoning it up. He grabbed his glasses and stepped into his shoes.

The other waited patiently for Ed, watching him fumble about, it was kinda cute and he couldn't help the smile. Though, he was concerned about Harvey due to the man being quite reckless, so he stood there tapping his foot lightly.

Once Ed was done, he rushed to Jim and opened the door for him. "Something urgent at work?" He adjusted his glasses as the two of them headed down and towards Ed's car.

"Harvey... he only calls if it's an emergency, and I missed the calls. Could be in danger." Jim followed close behind Ed, looking at the keys in his hand when they reached the car. "You wanna drive?"

"Oh, sure." He nodded and took the keys, getting in the driver's seat. Once Jim was in the car, he started it and drove them to the precinct. "We can go pick up your car after work, if you want?"

Jim looked over at Ed and smiled, "Sounds like a plan." 

When they got to the precinct, Jim was the first out of the car and into the building. If Harvey was in danger, he had to work fast. He got in, looking towards his and Harvey's desk to find the older officer sitting there, looking rather unharmed.

"Oh, Jesus Jim. I thought you were dead." Harvey set his glasses down and stood up. "Maybe answer my calls next time, you putz."

"That's all you called me for? Nothing about any cases?" Jim sighed a little in relief that Harvey wasn't in any danger, but, he was also a little frustrated. Only half a night in a comfy bed wasn't enough for his sore back.

"Well, I mean, kind of. The bar you two went to last night? Got hit with an arson attack. Saw your car and was worried." Harvey shook his head and patted Jim on the shoulder. "Should have known Jim Gordon can't die. Too stubborn."

Jim couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks for your concern." He nodded, being genuine with his partner. "You had me worried there for a second though."

"No worries. Looks like you had a fun night though. I know that look." He gestured to Jim's disheveled appearance. "...and that smell. Somebody got laid."

Jim couldn't help the shy smile as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "There's a reason you're a detective." He said so 'matter of fact'-ly, hoping that Harvey didn't press on.

"Well, good on ya, brother." Harvey chuckled, before he caught sight of Ed walking out of the archives room with his arms full of files, heading up the steps towards them. "Man, you got the nerd laid too?"

The words were said loud enough that Ed heard, and his eyes widened as he tripped and fell up the steps, before he looked up at them with shock.

"Shit," Harvey laughed. "A deer caught in headlights. Who's the lucky lady, Nygma?"

Ed stuttered and looked flabbergasted. "A White Knight who lives for a fight, despite his plight he's a hopeful light!" He yelped before running off.

"What the shit, Ed?! I hate riddles!" Harvey shouted after him.

Jim's face grew a little red as he watched the interaction between the two. God, he hoped Harvey wasn't as good a detective as he just said he was. 

"Yeah, fun night..." He said rather dismissively, walking to his desk and looking over some files that had been delivered to it.

Harvey nodded skeptically and sat down. He looked thoughtful as he tried to figure it out. "Hell... never was good with riddles."

Obviously Jim knew that Ed was talking about him, but, he stayed quiet, thanking God that Harvey wasn't good at riddles. If Harvey found out, he wouldn't deny it, but, he didn't think that Ed was really ready to tell everyone... let alone the officer who always belittled him. 

This was work, after all, and they needed to stay professional in their work environment.

Harvey thought on it a bit more before getting distracted by someone bringing in a box of doughnuts, then he was back to work, seemingly having forgotten about Ed's riddle. Meanwhile, Ed had found his way into the records annex.

Sitting at his desk, Jim's back did not like the chair which made him groan in pain. "We going to work on the new arson case?" He addressed Harvey, who was happily munching on a doughnut.

"If you want." He replied with his mouth full of the pastry. "Or, you can tell me who you hooked up with, and why you're two timin' the missus."

Jim's expression fell, remembering Barbara. He hadn't thought about her at all since last night, which had been a welcome release.

"Barbara left the city... after what happened with Falcone, she couldn't take being here anymore." He rubbed his empty ring finger. "I wouldn't blame her if she didn't come back."

"Oh, shit," Harvey put down the doughnut. "Man, why didn't you say anything? I would have... I could have kept you company, or whatever. I know how hard that shit is."

"Harvey, it's fine, but, thanks for your concern." Jim rubbed his sore neck, which caused him to remember the hickies that Ed had left behind, making him blush a bit.

Harvey's eyes followed Jim's hand and he laughed. 

"You dog, already rebounding. So, when you going to introduce me?"

Jim shook his head and had a cheeky smile on. "You already met them, and let's leave it at that." If Ed could give a hint, might as well let Jim give one to the clueless man too.

"What? Who? The only people we both know are either criminals or cops who work here." Harvey huffed and crossed his arms. "..and we don't have a lot of female cops that you're really that acquainted with. So... wait. Do you do guys too?"

"I said I was going to leave it at that, and I am." Jim's face grew a deeper red, looking down at the files, trying to distract himself and not really succeeding.

"That's as good as a yes to me, Jimbo." Harv chuckled and leaned back in his desk, picking up his doughnut. "Don't worry, I ain't judging you for whoever you took home. Nygma neither, if he's into guys too." 

Harvey took a bite of his doughnut and then paused as realization dawned on his face. 

"Wait a minute..."

Jim sighed and buried his crimson face into his hands, unable to look at Harvey with a straight expression while Harvey sat, flabbergasted, for a long moment. 

"Woah. Didn't expect that." He tapped his pen to his lip in thought. "You top or bottom?"

"I am not answering that!" Jim yelled a little through his hands, still not having enough courage to look up at Harvey.

The ranking detective started laughing loudly. "Oh my God, Jim, this is hilarious. Finally something I can bug you about that's actually accurate."

"Please, keep it down!" Jim pleaded for the other man to lower his voice. "I don't care if you berate me, just leave Ed out of this..."

"I'm not going to treat either of you any different from how I normally treat you." Harvey replied calmly and took a sip of his coffee. "What kind of asshole do you think I am? I ain't going to mock you for fucking a guy."

Jim didn't realize he was holding in a sigh of relief. "Good... I was hoping that this didn't interfere with work."

"That's understandable." The other man nodded his head and sighed. "Lucky Jim Gordon can get whoever he wants." He smirked slightly. "Why Ed though?"

"I'm not one to question fate in the heat of the moment." He really appreciated Ed both as a co-worker and outside of work. "Why not Ed though?" 

Jim questioned Harvey with a confused expression, to which Harvey blinked at him, trying to figure out how to word his response. 

"Well, you know... he's kind of..." He frowned and drummed his fingers on the desk. "...weird. He's really odd, Jim."

"He has been nothing but kind and helpful ever since I got here, Harvey... unlike some people." He was teasing a little towards Harvey, but, he also meant the majority of the precinct.

Harvey rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, fair enough. But, still... there's something odd about him."

"So far, I have yet to see it. But until then... let get to work." Jim picked the file about the arson at the bar they were at last night, and waved it at Harvey. "Don't know about you, but I'd like to know why someone would light up a bar."

"There was apparently a fight there before. Must have been after you two left." Harvey shrugged. "I don't think it's anything serious. I'll send a couple unis to look into it."

Jim sighed and placed the file on the other side of his desk, before turning to look over some other paper work. He made himself busy to keep his mind off of what happened the other night and hopefully keep Harvey from questioning him any more.

"If you say so, Harv." 


	5. A Quiet Dinner

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully until the end of the day.

There was a loud slam from the records annex and Ed quickly darted through the door, not wearing his glasses and looking down as he grabbed his coat and left the building. 

Harvey looked up in confusion and looked at Jim, silently questioning as to what that was all about. Jim watched in concerned and shrugged at Harvey when they looked at each other, before he got up and tried to catch Ed before he got out of the precinct.

"Ed?" Jim called, following Ed out of the building and grabbing his arm to stop him as he neared his car, causing the taller man to jump a bit, started.

"Oh, Jim, you scared me. S-sorry, I can't see a thing without my glasses." He chuckled weakly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, you just left so quickly and abruptly... I was concerned." The hand on Ed's wrist moved to his hand, lightly gripping it.

"What happened?"

"It was my fault." He smiled weakly. "I, uh, went to ask Ms. Kringle something. I guess she didn't hear me coming. I touched her shoulder and she pushed me into the file cabinets. It's fine, really. I think i made her mad, though. She... stepped on my glasses."

"On purpose?" Jim held his hand tighter, hoping the reassurance made Ed feel better.

"Yeah. She did it on purpose..." Ed looked down and nodded his head, before he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Its fine. I have a back up pair at home."

"That was completely uncalled for, and unprofessional on her part." Jim looked down at his watch. It was the end of the day, and Jim's back hurt more then ever from being back in his chair. "I'll go get my coat and we can head back together."

"Alright. You'll have to drive. I can't really see very well." Ed admitted sheepishly and looked towards his car. "I'll just wait by the car..."

Jim rubbed his hand before letting go and going back into the precinct. Walking up to his desk, he patted Harvey on the shoulder before grabbing his coat. "See you later, Harv."

"See ya." Harvey nodded and watched him go. 

Ed had climbed into the car and was waiting in the passenger seat. He looked rather distressed, but, when he noticed Jim, he forced a smile. Jim opened the door and sat down, looking towards Ed with a concerned expression. 

"You know, you can tell me anything, Ed." He felt like Ed was hiding something, and he couldn't shake the feeling away.

"I..." Ed looked up at him nervously, and hesitated, that voice threatening him in the back of his mind. "No. I'm fine. It's nothing, don't worry. Just a little upset about my glasses getting broken."

Jim looked at Ed with calculating eyes. He didn't want to press Ed to talk to him if he didn't want to, so he left it at an 'okay' and drove them back to Ed's place. Ed himself was quiet most of the drive, just toying with the sleeves of his coat. 

Once they were back at his apartment, he led them inside, and relaxed immensely, finally back in his safe space. "Do you have any ideas for dinner?"

"Dinner? Haven't had anything close to dinner in weeks." Jim took off his coat and hung it up before planting himself on the couch with a sigh of relief. "Anything is good for me."

"Alright, I'll see what we have. You can watch television or something. I even have video games, if you play." He smiled and went into the kitchen to start to cook something.

"Eh, I'm to old for that type of stuff... I wouldn't know what to do if I did play." Jim turned on the TV and watched whatever was playing before not really paying to much attention. 

"You're not really too old. We're nearly the same age. Also, I could teach you. It's just like detective work. Puzzles." Ed hummed before turning back to his cooking.

"Really? I'll have to give it a try, then." He watched Ed cook with a smile on his face, and it was only about fifteen minutes before a heavenly and savory scent filled the air, making Jim's stomach growl at him at the smell of something other than takeout. 

Jim quietly got up and walked behind Ed, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "That smells amazing..."

"Thank you. I pride myself on being a good cook." Ed smiled proudly and tilted his head to look at the other with an affectionate gaze. 

"Need any help?" Jim's hand rested lightly on the small of Ed back.

"No, I should be alright. You can go relax." He smiled softly at him. "Should be ready within the hour."

Jim couldn't help the loving smile he gave Ed, before going back to sit down at the couch. He closed his eyes, just listening to Ed cook and hum along to a song. After a while, Ed set a plate and a beer down on the coffee table in front of the other male. 

"It's ground turkey skillet, with sheet pan sausage and veggies, and black bean stuffed sweet potatoes on the side." He smiled softly. "I also went and got some other groceries and a case of beer for you when I was on my lunch hour. Figured you might want something to drink."

"You're so considerate, Ed, thank you very much." Jim gave Ed a small kiss before digging into the delicious meal that was placed in front of him. "This is really good!"

Ed chuckled lightly, kissing Jim's cheek. "I'm glad you like it. I've been cooking since I was a kid. Turned out I had a knack for it."

Jim leaned back into the couch with a happy hum, his stomach finally satisfied from the weeks of take out food. 

"I appreciate the food, Ed." He placed the empty plate on the coffee table and took a sip of his beer.

"It's my pleasure." He leaned against Jim as he finished off his food, before getting up and taking their dishes into the kitchen and washing them. Jim felt a little bad and went up beside Ed to grabbed the wash cloth from his hand. 

"You cooked, I'll do the dishes."

"Oh, uh... alright. If you want." He smiled and stepped aside, drying his hands. "Thank you. I appreciate the help."

"Please, it's the least I could do. You let me stay and cooked us dinner, so, doing the dishes is nothing." Jim washed all the pots, pans, plates and utensils, before drying them and putting them away. 

Once he was done, he walked back to the coffee table and took another sip of his beer, Ed sitting at his side. The taller man hesitated before lacing his fingers with Jim's, and leaning against the other's side. His eyes flickered to the television, but, he wasn't really watching, due to the fact that he couldn't see very well.

Jim accepted by tightening his grip around Ed's hand tenderly. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened back at work, and that he felt that Ed was hiding something from him. But, he wasn't one to push, and if Ed didn't want to talk about it, Jim wasn't gonna force him. 

The silence between them was comfortable that he leaned more into the other man and closed his eyes. Ed smiled happily and did the same, closing his eyes and taking a relaxed breath. His head was aching and he furrowed his brow slightly and sighed.   
He started to drift off, the other providing comfort.

Jim felt Ed's soft hair on his face as he kissed the top of his head, before he felt himself slowly drift off as well, the warmth between them made his muscles relax and put his mind at ease.


	6. Sleepwalking

Ed remained curled at Jim's side, and despite the couch not being the most comfortable to sleep on, it was perfect in such good company. 

Though, he didn't remain asleep for long, and suddenly he jolted awake and stood up, holding a hand to his head and grimacing in pain. Jim felt Ed getting up and he opened his eyes to find that the other man seemed to be in pain. 

"You alright, Ed?" He got up and held Ed close by the small of his back.

"Yeah." Ed nodded and winced. "I've just had really bad headaches lately, and I've had one all day... it just seems to get worse." He sighed and looked at the other, giving a soft smile. "Don't worry about me."

"You know I can't just not worry about you." Jim pulled Ed into a hug. "But, if you say you're fine, I won't press you." His voice was low. and caring. Every word he said was sincere.

Ed looked at him for a long moment before smiling weakly. "Sorry, it's just... weird having someone actually caring about me. I've never had that before... thank you." He gently pressed his lips to Jim's in a soft kiss.

Jim kissed back wholeheartedly, his arms wrapped tightly around the other man. "You don't have to be sorry, Ed... and you're more than welcome."

"I really appreciate your concern." He smiled happily and hesitated, biting his lip. "Jim, I..." He looked away, not knowing what to say to the other.

"Yes?" Jim's voice was close to a whisper as he softly tilted Ed's head back towards him, seeing the other's hesitation. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Ed."

"I think I might be crazy." He forced out and looked up, meeting Jim's eyes. "I don't know if... my job is getting to me or... I don't know... but, my head's a mess and..." He shook his head, no good at expressing emotions. "This... this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Having you here. I don't want to ruin it. But, I don't even know what it is."

"Hey... we'll figure it out together, okay, Ed?" Jim held onto the other man reassuringly. He wanted to help Ed in anyway he could, and he hoped the other could see that in his eyes.

"Thank you, Jim." Ed smiled gently, before he winced and rubbed his head. "I'm sure its fine. I've just been... feeling off lately. But, you do make me feel better. Perhaps I'm just tired." He laughed slightly. "Sorry, I'm not great at explaining myself."

"No need to be sorry, Ed." Jim said as he lead Ed to his bed with one hand. "You should get some sleep..." His face turned a little red. "...want me to join you?"

"Yes, please." Ed smiled and climbed into bed, pulling his clothes off until he was just in his boxers to sleep, before he looked up at Jim. "You're very comfortable to sleep with."

Jim couldn't help but smile, taking off his suit until he wore nothing but his underwear and undershirt. Climbing in right after Ed and snuggling into him, he gave the other man a tender kiss as he got comfortable against him.

Ed blushed deeply and smiled, nuzzling up against Jim and yawning softly. "We both have tomorrow off, right?"

"Unless Harvey calls me about something important... I'm all yours." Jim's voice was tired, and Ed's yawn was contagious, so, he yawned as well.

Grinning, Ed pulled him into a kiss as soon as he was finished yawning, his arm wrapping around Jim's waist and pulling him closer. Jim's breath hitched at Ed's eagerness, but, he hummed happily into the kiss. 

He gripped the other's shoulder, his hand feeling it's way behind Ed neck, feeling the other's soft hair and making Ed deepen the kiss as he settled in Jim's arms, enjoying the feeling of the other's hand in his hair. 

"If you're tired we can sleep." He hummed. "Or..."

"Or..." Jim lifted himself so that he was on top of the forensic analyst, sliding his legs in between Ed's. He gripped under the other's knees and dragged him closer to his groin, leaning down so he could kiss Ed again, this time a bit more rough.

One hand moved to the back of Jim's neck and the other moved to his shoulder, both of them holding him close to Ed, who couldn't help but be surprised that the other wanted to sleep with him while sober.

Jim held Ed's thighs as he lightly rocked his pelvis into the other's ass, humming into the kiss. Contrary to what Ed thought, being sober only made this more enjoyable, because now he could feel all of Ed and not be clouded by alcohol. 

He loved how Ed clung to him, keeping him close, almost like he feared Jim might disappear or let go.

"I'm all your's..." Ed smiled and gave him a deep kiss, moaning slightly at the other's movement against his ass. He grimaced slightly at the pain in his head, and grit his teeth at the ringing in his ears, but kept his arms around the other.

Jim noticed Ed's sudden tenseness and pulled back. 

"Headache? We don't have to do this if you're in pain..." He looked Ed in the eyes, he couldn't help but be genuinely concerned for the other man, who swallowed and nodded. 

"I... I think I'm okay. I might be coming down with something. If its flu or a cold, I don't want you to catch it or anything..."

"I've been kissing you all day, I'll more then likely be sick along with you..." Jim smirked before sitting up fully and releasing Ed's thighs from his grasp. "But, it's your choice, and I respect that."

"Well..." Ed smiled slightly. "We do have all day tomorrow. I think we're both pretty tired. Maybe my headache will be gone in the morning, then I'll be more.... fun."

Jim's smile was cocky as he leaned back down to kiss him. "Can't wait." 

The two of them got comfy on the bed beside each other once again. Jim nuzzled his face into the other's hair again, the feeling of contentment rushing through his body at the warmth between them.

Ed smiled and kissed him gently as a goodnight, before closing his eyes. Though he had trouble sleeping, and couldn't drift off. He was frustrated, but, he kept quiet so Jim could sleep.

**_~*~*~*~*~_ **

By the time morning came around, Ed was gone from the bed and was asleep, sitting on the floor against the fridge, half dressed.

Once he stirred and opened his eyes, Jim got up as he realized Ed wasn't in his arms anymore, and wasn't even on the bed at all. 

"Ed?" He called out and looked around the room, spotting the man on the floor in front of the fridge. "Ed?!" 

Jim quickly flung the covers off of him and got up, running over to Ed.

At the sound of the other's voice, Ed stirred, his eyes fluttering open. It was foggy for a moment, and he whimpered slightly before it cleared, and he looked around in confusion. "I..." He didn't remember how he got there... and that filled him with fear. "J-Jim?"

"Ed, what happened? How did you get here?" Jim sat on the floor with him and held him close, seeing that Ed was distant and unknowing, which made Jim decide to bring him into a tight and reassuring hug. "I'm here."

Ed clung to him and pressed his face into Jim's shoulder. 

"I... I don't know. I don't even remember falling asleep. My head hurt and my ears were ringing so loud... that's the last thing I remember." He was scared, not knowing or understanding something frightened Ed.

"We should take you to a hospital... something like this isn't normal, and shouldn't be brushed off." Jim's voice was full of concern as he let out a shaky breath.

"It was probably just sleepwalking." Ed shook his head at the mention of going to a hospital. "Maybe I've been working too hard?" 

There seemed to be something else, something Ed wouldn't say. 

"I don't need a doctor. I'm fine. Its my day off, I don't want to spend it at a hospital."

Jim pulled away from the hug, cupping the other's and face looking into his eyes. He sighed, before kissing him softly.

"Alright, I trust you..." He felt that Ed was hiding something, but, he didn't say anything, trusting Ed knew what he was doing.

"Thank you." He gave a weak smile, before spotting himself standing behind Jim and yelping, jumping in shock. 

But, the reflection of himself was gone so suddenly, leaving Ed staring.

Jim's eyes widened and followed Ed's gaze behind him, ready for a fight... but, there was nothing. "Ed?" He turned back around and saw the other's scared reaction. "Ed?!" His voice was close to a yell when the forensics officer didn't reply.

"Sorry." Ed whispered weakly. "I thought I saw..." He swallowed nervously and looked down. "Maybe I am crazy..."

The detective brought Ed back into his arms, holding him close. "No, Ed... you're only human, and stress gets to everyone."

He tried to sound as reassuring as he could, even though he had no idea what was going on. He just wanted to make sure Ed knew that he was there for him, so, he held him close and rubbed the other's back.

Ed relaxed and sighed slightly. "If I tell you... you promise you wont think I'm crazy?"

"I promise..." Jim honestly didn't care if they stayed on the floor all day long, he just wanted Ed to feel better.

"I've been... hearing this voice. Its my voice but its not, if that makes any sense. He's like... confident. A different version of me." Ed explained softly, before he looked away. "I just thought... i saw him. Like a reflection."

Jim thought for a moment. "...and you think this black out was... him... taking over?" He pulled back and gently lifted Ed's face.

"...maybe." The trembling man whimpered slightly. "I don't know. I... I'm terrified. I don't want to do something bad..."

"What makes you think you're going to do something bad?" 

Jim felt bad... maybe Harvey was right to have a weird feeling of the other man... but, Jim was dedicated to help Ed anyway he could at this point.

"I don't know." Ed whispered and looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, don't be sorry..." Jim soothed, gripping Ed close to him again. "There's no need for you to be sorry, Ed... this is something that's not in your control."

"Ms. Kringle was right." He hung his head. "I'm a freak."

"No, she's not." Jim stood up, picking Ed up with him and dragging him to the couch. Ed went with him willingly, not meeting Jim's gaze. 

"You don't have to stay with me. I understand if you wouldn't want to anymore." He sighed and looked away sadly.

"Please, Ed, you know I can't do that." Jim drew Ed closer to him and cuddled the other man on the couch. He's not one for giving up to easily on anyone, and Ed seemed to realize this, as he relaxed a bit and smiled, nuzzling against him. 

"You truly are a hero."

Jim intertwined his fingers in Ed's soft dark hair as he let out a small chuckle. "Thank you, Ed." His voice was low and gravely, holding Ed close as he closed his eyes.

"No, thank you. I appreciate everything you've done." 

Ed smiled up at Jim and kissed him softly, feeling that, no matter what happened, as long as he was with Jim, he'd be okay.


	7. Falling

The next few months, Ed didn't talk much about it. 

Jim became both a hero, and a subject of resentment by his fellow cops, and Ed was often sick with flu or colds, but, he always refused to go to see any doctors. 

The forensic analyst acted like everything was fine, even though he got distressed when he found Kristen was dating someone abusive. His infatuation with Kristen had died down to the point that it was now non-existent, as he cared deeply for Jim, but, he still defended Kristen.

But one night, Ed didn't return to the apartment.

Jim had taken care of Ed through every cold and flu, not leaving the other's side unless he had to, due to work. He trusted Ed, but, he couldn't help his worry filled mind the more Ed kept getting sick.

When Ed didn't come back to his apartment, and didn't answer his phone, Jim sat at the table, his leg shaking as he kept constantly checking to see if the other had called back or sent him a message. The last voice messaged he left had urged Ed to call him back.

Eventually, after the sun had set and the sky had darkened, the door slowly pushed open and there Ed stood, looking distant, with blood splattered on his shirt. He was shaking like a leaf.

"...Jim?"

Jim stood up fast, quickly walking up to Ed, but, he stopped, his eyes wide. He wanted to hold Ed close, because he was worried, but, when he saw the blood, it made Jim stop dead in his tracks. "Ed... what happened?" 

"I..." Ed looked at him, genuinely terrified. "I don't remember. I think I did something bad... I think I hurt someone, but, I... I don't remember what happened..."

Walking up to Ed slowly, Jim held his hands up, making sure the other knew he meant no harm.

"Come inside, Ed... we'll talk more about it." On one hand, he wanted to be a good cop and arrest him, but, he also wanted to be a good boyfriend. "We'll figure this out."

Nodding obediently, Ed stepped further inside and closed the door, though, he didn't approach the other male, and simply looked at him, distressed. "I promise I don't remember. Please, I didn't mean to..."

"I believe you, Ed..." He looked down at the blood and found that it was still pretty wet, which meant it had more then likely just happened. "Please, think, who do you think you... or him... would do this to?"

The detective tried to sound as reassuring as possible, remembering Ed talking about a different side of himself along with black outs, so, maybe... maybe if he did hurt someone, _perhaps he wasn't to blame?_ Jim wanted so desperately to believe that.

"I..." Ed frowned in thought, before whimpering. Thinking hurt, his mind was a mess and every part of his body was in pain. "Dougherty. Officer Dougherty. He was... he was abusing Ms. Kringle..."

The name sounded familiar, and Jim remembered the officer. Jim knew Dougherty did have some weird views on women, but, he hadn't thought that he would hurt anyone.

"Are you hurt, Ed?"

If Ed did confront Dougherty the other man wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I... I think he... punched me? A few times? I can't remember..." Tears started falling down his cheeks and he pulled at the blood stained clothes, scared and uncomfortable. "I can't remember..."

Jim cupped his face, whipping the tears away and giving the other a gentle smile. "Go get dressed, and put your clothes into a bag... I'll look into this for you."

God, Jim hoped that Ed didn't do something too terrible. An assault charge he could get away with, maybe, but murder?

With a weak nod, Ed ran off to go get changed. Something fell out of his coat when he pulled it off, and Ed started to panic when he saw the GCPD badge with _T. Dougherty_ on it. Choking on the realization, he ran into the bathroom, locking himself in and sobbing.

Jim was about to make some calls when he heard Ed run into the bathroom.

"Ed?" He walked to the door and knocked, before trying the knob only to find it locked. "Everything okay, Ed?"

"I killed him! I must have killed him!" Ed sobbed through the door, wrapping his arms around himself, remaining locked in the security of the bathroom. "...check the trunk of my car, Jim."

The detective's heart was racing, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to check, but, he also didn't want to leave Ed alone... though the need for answers won, and Jim ran outside, almost tripping down the stairs as he was in such a hurry. When he got to the car, he smelt an all too familiar smell of death.

"Shit..."

Dougherty's body was in the trunk.

Ed wrapped his arms around himself and trembled. When he had heard Jim leave, he had the urge to run, but, he couldn't move. He was frozen in horror, and ended up over the toilet, vomiting. He'd tossed the bloody clothes aside, but, most of what he was coughing up was blood, rivaling what had stained his clothing.

When Jim returned, he didn't bother to close the front door, simply running to the bathroom and hoping that Ed hadn't left.

"Ed! Ed! Open the door!" He banged on the door, and when it didn't open, he started kicking at it. When he was able to open it, he was right at Ed's side, and upon seeing the other vomiting blood, he panicked. "Jesus Christ, Ed!" 

Spitting out a bit more blood, Ed panted and straightened up, breathing heavy. "...I think you were right. Something is wrong with me."

The trembling man looked up at the officer with fear in his eyes, and Jim mirrored the same expression. Truly, Jim didn't know what to do... the detective side wanted to arrest him, but, the caring side wanted to take him to a hospital.

"Get some clothes on, we're going to the hospital." Jim instructed as he helped Ed up and into the bedroom.

Ed nodded weakly, stumbling a bit. He was pale and feverish, leaning against Jim, though he managed to pull some clothes on before he looked at Jim, terrified. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"I know..." He saw it in Ed's eyes, the forensics analyst couldn't do something like this, but, just maybe, who ever this other Ed was... maybe they could. "I'm going to do everything in my power to help you, Ed."

Once the other was dressed, Jim helped Ed to his own car, and sped through the streets of Gotham on his way to Gotham General Hospital, hoping that whatever was wrong with Ed could be fixed, and the other man would be alright.

Leaning against the window, Ed was quiet, his eyes glazed over at he watched the flickering lights of the city fly by them through. Eventually, he ended up coughing more blood onto his shirt, before he fell unconscious, not even stirring to the sounds of Jim's panic.

"Shit! Ed! Stay with me!" Jim gripped the other's shoulder as he drove through a red light, not caring about the honking cars behind them.

When he got to building, he worked fast, hastily stopping the car and climbing out, rounding it to get to the passenger side, where he grabbed the limp man and carried him inside, whispering reassurances that he honestly wasn't sure were for Ed, or for himself.

"You're going to be okay... hey! I need some help!"

When his shouting got the attention of some nurses, Jim laid Ed down on a stretcher, following close behind as they wheeled him down the halls, reaching to grab Ed's hand, though the sick man stayed unconscious the whole time.

_**~*~*~*~*~** _

After a few hours, the doctors of the busy hospital finally got around to tending to Edward, who had been stabilized by the nurses and was now asleep, hooked up to all manner of machines to keep him stable.

It didn't take the doctors long to find out what was wrong, that he had a cancerous brain tumor. Since Ed wasn't conscious, they told Jim, who sat in the room that they kept Ed in, his still shaking and his heart going a million miles a minute. A brain tumor. That could cause what Ed had been experiencing, but, he didn't know if that made Ed any less guilty of murder.

Ultimately, he had cuffed Ed to the bed, because he was still a suspect... even if Ed was his lover, Jim still had to do his job. Internally, was beating himself up, knowing he should have had Ed go to the hospital months ago, but... _fuck!_

Eventually, after a few hours, Ed stirred and opened his eyes, whimpering slightly as looked around, before panicking and starting to struggle when he realized he was in a hospital and was cuffed down.

"Ed!" Jim quickly got up and held the other man down, his hold gentle and light, his speaking voice low and hopefully reassuring Ed through his fear. "Stay calm... I'm here."

Ed whimpered and looked up at him in fear, trembling, slightly afraid of what the other might do to him. "You... cuffed me?"

"You know I had to, Ed..." Jim felt bad, but, it was his job, and he saw that Ed had hurt in his eyes and knew he couldn't do anything about it. "I don't know when, or if... the other you... Is going to run off. I'm sorry, Ed..."

"...I understand," Ed looked at him for a moment before looking away, sighing weakly. "They're going to put me in Arkham."

Jim couldn't help but clench his fists, and his jaw at the other's words. "Not if I can help it... I said I'd do everything in my power to help you, Ed, and I'm not easily going back on my word."

"But, you cuffed me. Which means you've arrested me." Edward looked up at him with a pained expression. "I swear, I don't know what's wrong with me. I hated officer Dougherty, but, he didn't deserve to die!"

"I know, and you're not leaving the hospital until I figure everything out." Jim looked down at the cuffs and sighed. "I'm sorry, but, these have to stay on until then."

"...alright." Ed looked despaired at that, but nodded slightly and looked down to the chart at the end of his bed. "Did they say what's wrong with me?"

"You..." Jim hesitated for a second, internally debating whether or not he should tell him. "...you have a brain tumor. Grade II Brain Cancer."

The hurt was very evident in his low voice, and Ed took a deep breath and stared at him for a long moment.

"...oh." He looked down and sniffled slightly, feeling like everything crushed down at him at once. "Arkham is the least of my worries, then..."

"Like I said; you're not going to Arkham. They don't have the necessary medical equipment there to help you." Jim leaned down and held their foreheads together. "I'm here for you... I promise."

"Thank you. Jim I..." Ed hesitated, looking up at him and giving a slight smile, before admitting something to the other for the first time. "I love you. I really do. I'm sorry this happened."

"I love you too." Jim smiled back, before he closed his eyes, holding Ed as close as he could. He wanted to say that Ed shouldn't be sorry, but, he kept quiet, leaving it on a good note, while Ed held him close and whimpered slightly.

"...I'm scared, Jim." He whispered. "I don't want to die."

"You're stronger then you think, Ed..." Jim pulled back and his smile didn't falter. "I'll be right back, I need to make a call."

Nodding, Ed watched as Jim left the room. Once he was outside, he pulled out his phone, though, he didn't call the police about Ed yet, because he didn't trust anyone other then Harvey. Sighing, he dialed his partner, hoping the other man would understand.

Harvey answered immediately. _"Hey man. You didn't come into work today. Everything okay?"_

"No, Harvey, everything is not okay... can you meet me at Gotham General?" Jim felt a little shaky due to the whole situation being way out of his depth.

_"The hospital? Yeah, sure, I'll be there right away."_

"Yes... thank you, Harvey."

Jim hung up and stood in the hallway for a minute to catch the breath he was unknowingly holding in, not knowing what the Hell he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter art was created by my lovely best friend, who played Jim in the roleplay that this story is based on! If you enjoy her art, consider supporting her on Patreon at https://www.patreon.com/codenameviper.


	8. The Other Ed

After that, Ed remained quiet in his hospital bed.

He knew he could get out of his cuffs and run, but, what was the point? Jim had arrested him, the man he'd come to love, and plus, he was terminally ill. He wouldn't get far.

Harvey showed up about twenty minutes later, and walked up to Jim with a worried expression.

"What's going on, partner?"

"It's Ed..." Jim's voice was quiet, sounding a little defeated. He hadn't had any sleep because he was so worried about everything going on. "Ed has... Ed has cancer..."

"Shit," Harvey's eyes widened slightly and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Jim, I'm- I'm so sorry... how's he doing?"

"I don't know... but, that's not the only thing." Jim rubbed his face with one hand not knowing how to put it into words. "Harvey... You trust me don't you?"

"Most times." He said jokingly, before his expression grew serious. "Yeah, of course I do, partner. What's going on?"

"I- I don't know how to explain this..." He looked towards the door of the room Ed was in, then back at Harvey. "Ed has a brain tumor, and before this, he thought he was seeing things... then he started getting sick, and... blacking out, not remembering things..."

Jim felt like he was all over the place, avoiding the bigger picture.

Harvey frowned slightly as he listened to the other. "Blacking out? Like... he did things and then didn't remember them?"

Ed had drifted off to sleep inside the hospital room. But, it didn't last long as he opened his eyes, narrowing them as he viewed his surroundings. He swiftly got out of the handcuffs and stood, hearing Jim and Harvey outside the door, which made him look towards the window.

"Yes... he did something, and he doesn't remember a thing. I believe him, Harvey, and I need you to believe me..." Jim gave Harvey a pleading look, hoping and wishing for the other man's trust in him.

"...what did he do?" Harvey frowned and looked at the other warily.

"He..." Jim looked around the hall, making sure that no one was around. "He killed Officer Dougherty..." He told him in a hushed tone.

"He what?!" Harvey's reaction was immediate. "Jim, what the hell? Are you serious? You're trying to shelter a cop killer?!"

"No, and keep it down okay!" Jim made a motion to lower his voice. "I believe it wasn't him... but, a possible split personality or alter ego. He told me that Dougherty was abusing Ms. Kringle, and it must have took control..."

Saying it out loud made it sound even more crazy.

"You can't be serious." Harvey stared at him in disbelief. "Jim, you're blind to his lies because you're fucking sleeping with him!"

Ed would have been distraught at hearing that, if he had been in control of his mind at that moment. He pushed open the door and stepped out, hoping the two were too busy in their quarreling to notice him as he escaped.

"I've been living with him and seen the black outs first hand, Ed wouldn't do something like this..." Jim rubbed his face again, his eyes stung from the lack of sleep. "...and don't use that against me, Harv, I'm still able to do my job."

Harvey shook his head. "Well, send him to the looney bin if you think he's crazy."

"I assure you, I won't be going to that place... and I'm not crazy." Ed spoke from behind them, unable to help himself, making Harvey jump and draw his gun, aiming it at Ed who didn't flinch, simply staring them down.

"Harvey!" Jim smacked the gun out of the other man's hand without a second thought and pushed him against the wall. He looked at Ed in confusion, "Ed, how did you get out?"

"I know how to get out of cuffs. I'm not stupid." He looked at him calmly. The other had a smoother voice, no stutter nor stumble over words, no waver, calm and confident, with a hard and dangerous look in his eyes. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving before one of you gets trigger happy."

It didn't sound like Ed, and Jim realized this.

"Ed?" He let go of Harvey and slowly walked towards the other man. "You can't leave you know that..." Jim tried to talk Ed out of leaving, knowing it'll make him look even more suspicious. "...this isn't you."

"You're right on that account, Jim. I'm not Ed. I'm here to get that half wit out of the mess he's gotten himself in to," He smirked viciously. "So, shoot me if you must, but, I really need to get going."

"I thought you got him into this mess by killing Officer Dougherty?" Jim took a couple more slow steps towards Ed. "Unless you mean him doing the right thing and coming back to me?"

"Of course I mean him coming back to you and getting himself handcuffed to a hospital bed, the fool." He scoffed in annoyance and glared at them. "Now, stand aside. I know you're not going to shoot me, so, just let me go."

"Please, don't make me do this, Ed!" Jim didn't want to hurt him. By god, he would never shoot Ed, but, he would fight him if it meant his job. "I don't want to hurt you... or him, who ever you are!"

"I haven't decided on a name. But, I assure you, I'm not Ed. He won't even remember what happened. Unless I let him." He smirked slightly.

"Enough of this crap!" Harvey shouted and raised his gun again, aiming it directly at Ed's face.

Jim stood in between the gun and Ed when Harvey raised it again. "Harvey... this isn't Ed, you have to believe me... for Ed's sake."

This was literally the situation 'stuck between a rock and a hard place', and Jim was conflicted. Not knowing if he could do his job and let Ed go at the same time, or hurt the already damaged man.

Ed took the moment to shove Jim back into Harvey before taking off, running for the stairwell. Ed barely got one step before a bullet from Harvey's gun connected with his thigh and he crashed down the staircase.

"Jesus, Harvey!" Jim wrestled with the other detective for the gun when he heard the other man shoot. When he won, Jim looked towards the staircase in horror, because he knew that Harvey wasn't a bad shot. "Ed!"

He ran for the stairway and saw Ed was at the bottom, writhing in pain, and Jim was right next to him in seconds.

"Ed... is it you or...?"

Ed was sobbing and seemed terrified, reaching out for Jim before he looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Harvey, causing him to yelp in fear, pushing himself backwards in an attempt at self preservation. The wound in his leg was bleeding heavily.

"S-stay away from me!"

Jim held onto Ed in an attempt to shield him if Harvey was thinking about shooting again.

"Don't shoot! He needs medical attention, call a doctor!!" He slowly picked Ed up again, making Ed cry out in pain when he was moved and grip tightly onto Jim. He whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks. "Ed?"

The other detective seemed torn and didn't move, watching his partner with a murderer. 

"W-what did I do...?" Ed whispered weakly, looking at Jim in fear. "Did I hurt someone?"

"No, you... he tried to escape." Jim started waking up the stairs, and saw the Harvey had not moved. "What are you doing standing there? Go get someone!"

Harvey huffed and went off, calling for a doctor. Ed let his head fall against Jim's shoulder, feeling dizzy and rapidly loosing consciousness. 

The last thing he saw was Jim's face, before he was unconscious as soon as he was set down back on his hospital bed.


	9. Sentenced

The sounds of gunshots, and the knowledge that someone had been shot, brought unwanted attention down on Ed, especially since someone had called in the GCPD when Harvey started firing.

This led to Ed being sentenced to be transferred to Arkham the following day.

Since Ed was asleep, he didn't know, and Jim really didn't know how he was going to tell him when he woke, after all, he'd promised the other that he wouldn't be sent to Arkham.

"Damn it!" Jim paced around in the hall, clearly enraged. "He can't go to Arkham, Captain... he won't get the medical treatment he needs there."

It was clear on Jim's face that he had absolutely no sleep since Ed came back home the night before. When the other cops came by, he knew that Ed was done for, and he knew that he was a suspect as well for not reporting the body right away, but, he didn't care about his job at that point.

 _"You know I like Ed, Jim, but, you said so yourself. He killed someone. Or some sort of split personality of his did. That means he belongs in Arkham."_ Essen explained over the phone, her voice full of sympathy.

Ed stirred and tilted his head at the sound of Jim's distressed voice, looking over at him speaking on the phone. He connected the dots easily, knowing where he was going.

"They can't help him there!" Jim reiterated loudly. "He... he has cancer..."

 _"I know,"_ She replied softly. _"The doctors told me. I'm sorry, Jim, but, that doesn't change anything."_

Jim let out a heavy, tired sigh.

"Captain, please..." He didn't even know what he was pleading for anymore. He couldn't do anything for Ed, due to him helping the other man with keeping the body from police knowledge. "This wasn't Ed's fault..."

_"I know you think that, Jim, but, that's for the doctors at Arkham to decide. They will decide whether he is responsible for his actions or not. I'm sorry. You can stay with him until he's moved. I have to go."_

The line clicked as it ended. Ed looked at Jim silently.

"Ed..." Jim looked down at the other man with tired eyes, before he sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I'm sorry."

Jim rubbed his face clearly distressed that he couldn't do more for Ed.

"Its okay," Ed gave a soft smile. "You've done more than enough for me. Arkham is probably the safest place for me to be. Where he can't hurt anyone."

"I fear you won't get better if you're in Arkham..." The detective couldn't help but tighten his jaw, and leaned forward to get closer to Ed. Everything in his body was tense with stress, and it showed in his shoulders.

Ed reached up and gripped his arms, pulling him down onto the bed and into an embrace. "I'll be okay. You said so yourself; I'm stronger than I think."

"Yeah..." Jim nuzzled his face into the crook of Ed's neck, holding him close. "...you're right, Ed, you are strong."

Jim didn't want to let go of Ed, knowing the inevitable.

"I love you." He eventually added, his voice was small and weak.

"I love you too." He smiled softly. "...you'll come visit me, right?"

"Everyday, if I can." Jim finally sat down on the bed and brought Ed into his arms, keeping in mind his wounded leg. "I... I can't work on this case... the captain said it was to personal for me."

"That makes sense. I understand." Edward nodded and kissed him softly. "I don't suppose you could just let me go?"

He was half joked, though, if the other agreed, he wouldn't hesitate to try and run.

"No..." Jim only held on tighter to the other man, the feeling of exhaustion weighing heavily on his body. "I don't care what the captain says, just like the Wayne murders I'm not going to let this go. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of Arkham and into a hospital."

Ed smiled softly and relaxed against him. "Thank you. But, you worked at Arkham. It can't be that bad."

"I just hope you don't have to stay in there as long as I had to." Jim sighed, lacing his fingers in Ed's hair as he closed his eyes, not wanting to forget the feeling of Ed in his arms.

The other male smiled, and nuzzled him before wincing.

"I don't feel very well." He mumbled. "I want to try and get some sleep. Will you stay here with me?"

Jim pulled back, and saw how tired and sickly Ed looked, nodding in agreement before planting a small, tender kiss on his forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." Ed smiled at him affectionately, getting comfortable. "I love you."

The detective sat back on the chair, and gave Ed a tired smile. "Love you too, Ed~"

Jim tried to stay up as long as he could, only lasting an hour before he drifted into an uncomfortable nap.

_**~*~*~*~*~** _

Ed slept the rest of the day, and woke in the morning when orderlies from Arkham came to pick him up.

Hugo Strange accompanied them, and Ed became visibly nervous. He'd always been a good judge of character, and something about the man unnerved him, and made him dread going to Arkham even more.

Staying true to his word, Jim was there when Ed woke up, and he stood and greeted the orderlies before confronting Dr. Strange with a steady gaze.

"Detective James Gordon..." Jim was ready to threaten the doctor if anything were to happen to Ed under his care.

"Professor Hugo Strange." The smaller man nodded. His smirk was slightly sinister. "I assure you, detective, Mr. Nygma will receive the best care that Arkham has to offer."

Just looking at the doctor gave Jim a bad feeling.

"If anything happens to him, you're not going hear the end of it, Dr. Strange..." Jim got closer to him so that only the other man could hear him. "I'll make sure of that."

Jim walked away and went back to Ed's side, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the other's hand, earning his full attention, and a soft smile.

"I can't come with you in the squad car... I'll make sure to see you tomorrow."

Ed nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

After gripping his hand back reassuringly, Jim gave Dr. Strange a glare before they left the building, taking Ed away, leaving Jim watching the other man disappear with the doctors, unable to stifle his worry.


	10. Strange

By the next day, Ed was in the medical ward of Arkham, asleep in his bed and being tended to by a woman who seemed too old to still be alive.

Due to Jim being a cop, he was able to see Ed in the medical wing, and not the visiting room. He walked up to the woman, talking quietly as to not wake Ed from his sleep.

"How is he doing?"

The woman looked up at him and smiled softly. "He's doing a bit better, but, the incident yesterday really upset his condition. He's been very sick since he got here."

Jim sighed and looked down at Ed with a pained expression.

"Thank you..." He knew it had only been one day, but, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. "I'll watch over him for a bit... and what incident?"

"He had a seizure on the ride. If he has another just call and I'll sedate him." She gave a gentle smile and walked off to check on some of the other patients that were asleep in the other beds.

"Okay... thanks again." The detective watched her walk away and let out a breath he was holding in, before he placed his hand on top of Ed's and looked him over carefully.

Ed stirred at the touch and opened his eyes, blinking drowsily before looking up at Jim and smiling weakly. "You came."

"Of course." Jim smiled back at Ed lightly sitting down on the bed beside him, and while he trusted the nurse, he still wanted to hear it from Ed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great." He admitted and gave a weak smile. "But, Dr. Strange said we will be starting treatment tomorrow."

Jim relaxed his shoulders and gave a more genuine smile, not one filled with fear. "I'm truly glad to hear that." He leaned down and kissed Ed as he intertwined their fingers.

Ed smiled into the kiss and squeezed his hands. Once they parted, he looked up at him and questioned softly. "Who's working on my case? Any news?"

"It's not Harvey, if that's what you're wondering..." Jim wished it was Harvey. "Captain thinks I'm going to manipulate him into giving me information... Alvarez took over the case." She wasn't wrong, but, Jim did hope for Harvey.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry I got you involved. You should..." He looked away, staring down at their intertwined hands. "You should stay away. I'm only going to make things worse."

"No need to be sorry when everything is said and done... besides, you know me enough to know that I can't do that, Ed." Jim's hand lifted Ed's head back up and put their foreheads together.

Ed whimpered and sniffled. "I love you. But, what if I end up hurting you too?"

"You could never hurt me... even if he tried, I'm not one to forget my training." He reassured Ed by cupping his face and giving him a deep tender kiss, to which Ed wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him suddenly against him, deepening the kiss and filling it with love and desperate longing.

Jim gladly accepted, leaning into him, but, also keeping in mind the other's injury.

"I love you too, Ed..." He gave Ed one last kiss before pulling away. "You must be tired."

"Yeah, a little bit." Edward smiled softly. "The doctors said I'm going to be very busy with treatment, so, I might not be able to see you every day."

"Okay, but, I'll still come and check up on you from time to time." Jim got up and squeezed Ed's hand, before letting go. "I'll let you get some sleep. You have a big day of treatment tomorrow."

"Mhm." He smiled and settled down. "Thank you, Jim."

Jim smile and kissed him goodbye, before he left Ed to sleep soundly and went to find where Dr. Strange's office. He walked back up to the nurse. "Where can I find Dr. Strange?"

"If you go down the hall to your right, its the last door of the offices. Says his name right on the plaque." She smiled and went over to check on Ed and the other patients.

"Thank you..."

Jim wanted to ask Strange about Ed's treatment, and what the process might be... and maybe threaten him again for if anything were to happen to Ed. He walked down the familiar hallway, remembering the last time he was here... before Dr. Strange took over for the deceased Dr. Lang, and he noted that nothing seemed different, which frustrated him a little.

The door to Dr. Strange's office was open, and Hugo was sitting inside, working on some papers. Jim surveyed him for a moment, before he knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Dr. Strange? I'd like to ask you a few questions regarding Ed's treatment."

Hugo looked up and closed the folder in front of him. "You may ask, but, I cannot say I will answer."

"...and why is that?" Jim sat down with a confused expression. He knew he was Ed's significant other, but, he is still a detective, so he should be entitled to some information.

"Patient confidentiality." Strange said simply, wearing a slight smirk.

"I just want to know what days will be a good time for me to visit..." Jim sighed, and that was genuinely all he wanted to know, if he was being honest. He wanted to see Ed as much as possible, but, he also had a job to do.

"You can start regular visits next Monday. He should be stable by then, and undergoing regular therapy." He explained idly and went back to his notes. "I'm a busy man, detective. Your boyfriend will be fine."

Jim stood up and held out his hand for the doctor to shake. "Thank you, Dr. Strange, you'll be seeing me next Monday."

No matter how much the doctor made him feel uneasy, Jim couldn't help but be thankful.

Dr. Strange nodded and shook his hand. "A pleasure to see you, detective. You're always welcome here at Arkham."

In response, Jim simply gave a tired smile before leaving, walking to the exit and looking around the courtyard, spotting Jonathan. Jim felt bad, because he felt it was his fault that the kid was even in Arkham. Another innocent who's fate he blamed on himself.

With a sigh, he left the asylum and headed back to the precinct to hopefully get some information from Alvarez.


	11. The Visit

The following week, not much was learned.

Despite the fact that Ed had the body, the blood, and the badge of Dougherty, there was no other evidence and Ed couldn't be brought in to confess. Jim was distressed, and Harvey was a bit distant with Jim regarding Ed since the start of everything.

Eventually, Monday came around, and Ed was in the fenced recreational area. He was wearing an Arkham uniform, and sitting beside Jonathan. The two of them were quietly doing a puzzle, and the younger traumatized boy was curled against Ed's side.

A gruff looking guard opened the door to the gated room, barely drawing any attention from the not-all-there inmates.

"Nygma, you have a visitor." He stated, and a couple more guards came to escort him to the visiting rooms.

Edward blinked and stood up, following them. He seemed a bit spacey, and some of his hair was missing, revealing scars and some electric burns on his skin. When Ed was let into the room, Jim wasted no time in bring the other man into his arms.

"Ed..." Usually, people aren't allowed to touch the inmates, but, Jim didn't care. He looked Ed over carefully, noticing the marks on his head. "Ed what happened?"

Ed didn't answer, and just clung to Jim, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jim's neck. "I love you. I missed you."

"I love you too, but..." Jim pulled back and cupped his face, seeing that Ed was clearly not all there. "...Ed, do you remember anything? What are they doing to you?"

Tilting his head slightly, Ed put his hand on Jim's cheek and gave a soft smile. "You're really pretty, you know that?"

Jim didn't say anything, he just stared at Ed, bewildered. _What the fuck are they doing here at Arkham?_ Jim got a closer look at Ed's scarring, remembering the last case involving Arkham. But, it couldn't be Jack Gruber, he was locked up somewhere else... not even in the city anymore.

"Ed, please, tell me everything you remember."

"Dr. Strange... I went for... Surgery?" Ed frowned and focused, tilting his head. "I think I got struck by lightning. I remember electricity. Is that helpful?"

Jim kissed him on the forehead. "That's very helpful, thank you!"

He was just about to let go of Ed and storm into Strange's office, demanding answers, but, he looked at the very distant Ed and felt sorry for him.

"I'll be right back, Ed... I love you." He hugged him again.

"I love you, too." Ed nuzzled him and grabbed Jim's hand. "Can I come with you?"

"No, Ed, you have to back to the rec area..." Jim felt bad for needing to leave Ed behind, but, he didn't have a choice... he tightened his hand around Ed's before reluctantly letting go. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But... you came to visit me." 

Edward seemed distressed, but, he left with the guards willingly and went back to the rec room, sitting back with Jonathan and returning to his puzzle, allowing the teenager to press back against his side.

Jim was not happy in the slightest, and when he reached Strange's office, he didn't even bother to knock. When he saw that Strange was just sitting at his desk, Jim waked up to the man and pulled him up by his suit collar. "You better start explaining, Strange! What are you doing to Ed?!"

"I assure you, I'm not doing anything unethical." Strange replied in a strained voice. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Electric Shock Therapy! On a person with brain cancer!" Jim got more angry hearing it out loud, and pushed Strange against some filing cabinets. "You better have one damn good reason I don't arrest you now!"

"That wasn't me," Hugo chuckled nervously. "Mr. Nygma did that to himself."

"What do you mean?" Jim's eyes widened, and he was baffled. Ed had said that Strange did it. "But... how could he do it to himself? Dr. Lang said it was impossible to do it oneself."

Hugo hesitated for a split second. _Lying._

"Well, there's a reason he's not head doctor here anymore. Do not question me, I ensure you Nygma is being taken care of."

"Oh, forgive me if I don't personally believe that." Jim kept his grip on the other's collar as he glared down at him. "I stay true to my word, Strange, 'If _anything_ happens to Ed, you're not going to hear the end of it', and I'll see to it personally."

Jim's voice was threatening as he let go of Strange, and he gave him one last glare before pulling out his phone, getting ready to call Essen while Strange straightened his coat.

"Careful with your threats, detective. I can make his stay here less than pleasant. You can learn so much about one man in just a week of surveillance."

"What do you mean by that...?" Jim looked back up at Strange confused, as he slowly lowered the hand that his phone was in.

Strange ignored the question. "If you want to see Edward, you might want to go now. Visiting hours are almost over."

"This isn't over, Strange.." Jim left the office with a huff.

He didn't know what to do, if he got the police and other detectives involved, Strange might do something worse to Ed than what he was already doing. He needed more evidence. Jim requested to see Ed again, wanting to talk to him at least one more time before he left.

The guards just let the detective into the rec room where Ed was dutifully working on his puzzle. Jonathan wasn't much help, he was just curled up and tucked under Ed's arm, mumbling to himself.

"Ed?" Jim sat down on the other side of the man. It didn't feel right to see Ed, as well as Jonathan, wearing the Arkham uniform, it made his stomach turn. He spoke in a hushed tone to his boyfriend as he held the other's free hand. "Ed... I'm going to work hard to get you out of here."

Ed looked up and smiled, though he seemed confused. "But, I'm supposed to be here. I can't leave. That's against the rules."

"What has Strange done to you?" He sighed and held on to Ed. It was a question more toward himself, than anyone else in particular. Ed smiled softly and snuggled up against him.

"Strange said I'm the weak one. He said it would be more fascinating to have the other one in control." He whispered before pulling away and going back to his puzzle. The puzzle was upside down with the picture facing down on the table, but, Ed still pieced it together easily.

"What ever they do to you, Ed, you fight him... you're stronger than him." Jim kissed the side of his head when he heard the guards opening the door.

"Times up, detective..."

Jim squeezed Ed's hand before he got up to leave.

"I'm not stronger than him." Ed said quietly. He glanced back at Jim, now seeming more focused and sure. "Not with what he's doing. He tampered with something." He gestured to the burns and scarring on his head, before turning his back to Jim and finishing his puzzle.

The detective's heart ached as he looked at Ed through the gated door. Strange was going to pay for what he had done to Ed, and Jim would make sure of it. 

Heading back to the precinct, Jim went to work on finding anything he could on Strange.


	12. Released

Suddenly, everything regarding Ed had to be put on hold.

Barbara had returned to Gotham, and Jim had picked up a serial killer case who targeted her. Jim's ex fiancee ended up murdering her own parents, and nothing could be done about it. The city was panicking about the Ogre, and Ed had been mostly forgotten about for weeks.

Jim sat at his desk with his face in his hands, clearly tired from everything that had been happening. Every chance he got, Jim tried to work on Ed's case against Strange, but, nothing was popping up or standing out. He barely had time to go and see Ed, and he felt really bad about it, especially after everything with Strange.

"Hey, Jim?" Alvarez walked up to him with a slight frown on his face. "You heard anything from Nygma in Arkham? Apparently he was released or something?"

"What?!" Jim looked up at the other man, stunned, before he quickly went for his coat, fumbling to put it on. "Do you know where he is?"

Genuinely, Jim didn't care right now if he had other work to do.

"No idea. I went to go see if I could talk to him, and Strange said someone had him released. Said I needed a warrant if he wanted more information. I thought maybe it was you." Carlos admitted, making Jim stop dead in his tracks.

"What? Who would... I have to go find him!" Gordon wasted no time and ran out the precinct to his car, dropping his keys in the process. "Shit!"

_Who would get Ed out of Arkham other then him?_

Alvarez watched him go with a slight frown, feeling rather confused himself. Jim sat in his car, pondering on who would supposedly have enough power to get Ed out of Arkham. He shook his head and headed for the asylum, running through red lights and going at top speeds.

He needed a lead on Ed, and Strange was the only one that would know anything, even if he had to beat it out of the doctor.

At Arkham, Hugo Strange was standing outside the rec room with a slight smile on his face. He enjoyed being a third party, watching the pieces of chaos fall into place. When Jim arrived and was spotted on security, Strange was alerted and ventured outside to greet the detective.

"Officer Gordon. I'm afraid to tell you that you made the trip for nothing. You have no one at Arkham to visit anymore."

"I'm not here to visit, Strange, I want to know who got Ed out, and where he might be." Jim was very demanding, and wasted no time with Strange.

"I have no knowledge where he is. I sold him." Hugo admitted calmly. "For quite a decent price."

Jim swiftly punched the doctor square int he face at the mention on him selling Ed. "Sold?! What the fuck do you mean by that?!" He yelled at the man that was now on the ground, and Hugo groaned in pain as he held a hand to his bleeding nose.

"That billionaire bought him. People like that have a lot of sway." He spat blood out of his mouth. "Don't think I won't be reporting this, detective."

"Go ahead!" Jim was enraged at the thought of someone selling another human being. "Billionaire? You mean Wayne?"

"No, the other one. The new one." He wiped his nose again. "Galavan. Theo Galavan. Said something about needing a man like Nygma as an adviser. Mr. Nygma wouldn't leave Crane, so Galavan bought the both of them."

"Jonathan Crane?" Jim leaned down and brought Strange up to his feet by the collar. "Anything else you're willing to say, Strange?" He scowled as the man.

"No." Hugo replied calmly, before he pushed Jim's hands off of him with a glare. "I think that's about it. Though, I will say; Mr. Nygma isn't the same man you left behind at this institution. He's merely a shell."

"We'll see about that..." Jim thought for a moment, wondering why Ed, or the other side of Ed, would take Crane? "Why tell me all of this now? What's your plan?"

"I'm simply a law abiding citizen who helps the police when requested." Strange said reassuringly. "I'm not the enemy here, officer."

Jim have him a fake smiled. "Sure, Strange."

Turning and leaving the asylum without another word, he quickly got back to his car and pulled away from the facility. Jim took out his phone and dialed Harvey's number, but didn't press call. He didn't know if the other man would help him, as they weren't really on speaking terms yet after what happened at the hospital. Sighing, Jim finally stopped at a red light, calling his partner as he waited.

For a moment, it didn't seem like Harvey was going to answer, but, he finally picked up on the last ring.

 _"How's it going, partner?"_ He sounded tired, after all, everyone had been working hard the past few weeks.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Harvey, but, it's not going the greatest." When the light turned green, he floored it again. "Strange sold Ed to Theo Galavan, I might need your back up." He was heading to the last known whereabouts of Theo, which just so happened to be his office. The man was trying to be Mayor, where else would he be?

_"Jim, with everything that's been going on, is Ed really the worst of our worries right now? I mean Jerome just almost killed Bruce Wayne, your crazy fiancee almost killed you and then fell out a window, I mean, don't you think you deserve a break? Come on, Jim! I mean, it's not like the future mayor is going to hurt Ed or anything, it's probably just part of some lunatic outreach program."_

"Sorry, Harv, but I don't think selling human beings is for some outreach program... there has be to something more." Jim stopped in front of the large building, his phone still to his ear. "I understand, Harvey, if you don't want to, but, I'm still going in... Ed needs me now more then ever."

Jim didn't need a break... he needed Ed to be safe.

 _"Fine. But, I've got shit loads of paperwork. So only call me for backup if you've got a gun in your face, got it? Or else I'm making you do my paperwork."_ Harvey huffed in response, making Jim smile slightly.

"Yeah, Harv, I got it." 

Hanging up, he climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs and into the building. The space was large and posh, truly fit for a wealthy man running for Mayor. Jim noted the receptionist perched behind her desk, and walked up to her, giving a fake smile.

"I'm Detective James Gordon," Jim pulled out his badge to show her. "I'm here to see Theo Galavan, do you know what floor he can be found on?"

"Mr. Galavan is in the penthouse office, top floor. I don't think he's left yet, but, he may be on his way out." She returned the smile weakly. "Watch out for his sister. She doesn't seem to like strangers."

"Thanks." He nodded towards the woman and went onto the elevator, pressing the top floor button, before he unholstered his gun, preparing himself for anything.

If Strange was willing to give up that information that fast, then more than likely Galavan was waiting for him.


	13. Theo Galavan

The elevator doors opened directly into Theo Galavan's office.

The man in question was sitting at his desk going over papers, and Jonathan was asleep on a couch with his head on Edward's leg. Both of them were still wearing their asylum uniforms, and Ed had a straight jacket on that wasn't tied up. He was toying with a Rubik's Cube in his hands, which was almost finished.

Jim walked in slowly and held his gun up at Theo.

"Theo Galavan, you're under arrest for human trafficking. You have illegally bought these two men from a high security mental facility." He started reading the man his rights the closer he walked up to the future Mayor.

"Ah, detective Gordon," Theo smiled and looked up, before he stood up, raising his hands slowly. "This must be some sort of joke. Is it really human trafficking if you save two people from being wrongly imprisoned?"

Ed looked over at Jim slightly blankly, and curled in on himself a bit, leaning against the arm of the couch, and Jim looked between Ed and Theo, the gun still pointed at the soon to be Mayor. "That's for the law to decide, not money... I was working on getting them out. Legally."

"Well, I needed them out now, and money works a lot faster than the law," Theo hummed and lowered his hands. "You're welcome to take Mr. Crane back to Arkham, if you insist, but, I really do need Edward's help. Besides, I got them out legally, and if you check the records, that's what it will say. They both have certificates stating that they're properly sane."

"What do you want with Ed?" Jim's voice was gravely and threatening, the gun not wavering away from the man behind the desk. He felt a little hurt that he couldn't get them out fast enough on his own terms, but, it was the right way.

"As you know, there's a very high chance that I will be appointed mayor." He began gently. "You saw what I did to Jerome Valeska, you know I want to make Gotham safe and free of criminals. I took Mr. Nygma, and Mr. Crane, to prevent them from turning to crime, and to offer them different paths. Edward knows Gotham well, and he's undoubtedly clever. Having a man like him on my election team will do wonders, even Mr. Crane as well. There's no malicious intention in my plan, I assure you."

Jim looked at him skeptically, looking over the man for any signs he way lying, only to find none. He reluctantly lowered his gun placing, it back into his holster. "You're already going to win, why do you need solidification... unless you're worried about something?"

"Well, Oswald Cobblepot has tried to kill me and has killed two of my fellow candidates. Edward has police knowledge, and may be able to assist with security, as well as political matters. If he comes back to reality, that is." Theo looked at Ed with a slight frown. "Dr. Strange really did a number on the poor man's brain."

Looking towards Ed, Jim saw how distant the other man was. He couldn't help but walk up to him, kneeling down so that they were at eye level.

"Ed?" Jim lightly touched his face, and Ed didn't didn't respond before he clicked the last piece into place on the puzzle cube in his hands. He smiled happily, and looked up at Jim, offering it to him while wearing a proud expression.

The detective looked down, and took it from his hand with a heartbroken expression.

"What did they do to you, Ed?" He said it softly, so really only he and Ed could hear, before he turned to look back at Theo Galavan. "Do you know if he was being treated for cancer at Arkham?"

"Treated? No, not to my knowledge. Strange was mostly working on bringing other's 'evil side', as he put it. I think he was faking the medical records regarding treatment."

"Damn it. My guess is that Strange didn't even bother treating him for his brain cancer... he won't last long like this, he needs to get to a hospital!"

Jim quickly got to his feet and brought Ed up with him, but Ed shook his head and tried to pull back.

"No hospitals. I don't want to go back to the doctors." He tugged out of Jim's grasp, fear shining in his eyes.

"Ed, you have to... it won't be like Strange, I promise." Jim reached for Ed's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "I'll be taking you somewhere safe... don't you trust me?"

"Just want to go home," He whispered weakly, looking down at their hands. He hesitated, before returning the light squeeze to the other's hands. "I want to go home. We can bring Jonathan too, okay? Home."

Sighing, Jim brought the other man into a tight hug. He didn't care if Galavan was behind them, watching. "Okay, we'll go home... but, tomorrow we go to the hospital."

"I have another suggestion," Theo offered from behind them. Ed seemed to ignore him in favor of pressing his face into Jim's shoulder, and closing his eyes. "I'll pay for one of the best day nurses to care for Edward at your home while you work. In exchange for him working for me when he's better."

Jim looked over his shoulder as he laced his hand into the others hair tenderly. He couldn't help but look a little skeptical, but otherwise nodded. "Yeah... deal."

Theo couldn't be that bad, and all Jim wanted in that moment was Ed getting better by his side. Edward relaxed and clung to Jim, winding his arms around the other, and nuzzling as close as he possibly could.

"Excellent. I'll have a nurse sent to your place to start tomorrow." Theo smiled and set the two certificates of sanity on the table beside Jim. "I suppose you'll be sending Crane back to Arkham?"

"No... Ed wanted him to come home with us, so he is."

Jim kissed Ed softly on the head. He hadn't felt Ed in his arms for weeks... months, even.

"We're going home, Ed..." He looked toward Jonathan, who was still sleeping on the couch. "All of us."

"Very well." Theo nodded his head and smiled slightly at the two of them. Ed smiled at Jim and kissed his cheek, before going to kneel beside Jonathan and gently shake him awake. The young boy jolted and looked up at them, but, relaxed when he saw Edward.

"Come on, we're going home." Edward told him softly, taking Jonathan's hand and urging him to stand. Once they were both standing, Ed turned to return to Jim's side, but, his legs gave out and he collapsed with a yelp.

"Ed!" Jim tried to catch him, but, they both ended up on the floor, Jim holding Ed close to his chest. "You alright? Can you stand?"

Ed whimpered and shifted before shaking his head. "N-no..." He looked at Jim, scared, while Jonathan knelt beside the two of them, looking frightened, trembling.

"I-It's okay, I'll get you home..." Jim picked Ed up bridal style and faced Theo. "Any chance they can come tonight?"

His voice was pleading, hoping that Galavan could somehow get whoever to their place tonight. He was worried, and genuinely scared for Ed. His worst fear was that Ed wouldn't make it through the night to get treatment, and with his body now failing him, that seemed like a possibility.

"I can try, but, I doubt I'll even be able to get a hold of anyone at this time of night. But, I promise they'll be there first thing in the morning. I can attempt to get someone over tonight, but, I can't promise anything." Theo reassured him. Jonathan hesitantly moved closer to Jim, and Ed wrapped his arms around Jim's neck.

"Thank you." Jim hurried out to his car with Ed and Jonathan in tow, and Theo nodded before watching them go.

It had been a terrible week, but, at least Jim finally had Ed with him, and not in an abusive asylum.

For the time being, Ed seemed alright, other than the fact that he was loosing mobility. Jonathan gripped Jim's sleeve once they were outside in the night air, staying close to the detective for safety. Jim's car wasn't far.

"Jonathan, can you open the back door?" He asked the young man, who nodded and pulled the door open for Jim, allowing him to gently placed Ed on laying down across the back seats.

Shifting and settling in a comfortable position, Ed coughed harshly and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

Jonathan looked at Ed nervously, before turning to Jim as he closed the door and looked at Jonathan, who smiled softly and looked at Jonathan with a reassuring expression, not wanting the younger male to panic.

"Thanks..." He knew that this was a very stressful situation, so, he brought the young man into a tight hug. "He's going to be okay."

The hug made Jonathan tense up for a moment, before he relaxed and pressed his face into Jim's chest. "He's my only friend. He's not bad. He doesn't deserve this."

"I know... but, you guys are with me now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Jim's voice was low and reassuring for both him and Jonathan, who seemed to trust Jim and nodded. "Okay... and Ed will be alright?" He looked nervously at Ed before climbing into the back of the car to sit with the unconscious man.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he's alright." Jim made his way over to the driver's seat and sat down. He looked behind him at both of them before pulling out of the parking spot and heading back to Ed's apartment.

Wanting nothing more than to say that Ed was going to be fine, Jim held back... after all, he was only human, and he didn't want to give Jonathan false promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter art was done by the lovely cowriter of this story. Support her at https://www.patreon.com/codenameviper!


	14. The First Night Back Home

Jonathan was quiet during the ride, letting Ed rest his head on his lap as he gently pet his hair.

Edward seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing, which made Jim tap his fingers against the wheel constantly in anxiety, looking back at them in the rear view mirror, his worry clearly shown on his face. When he parked the car, Jim worked quick to get Ed out of the back seat and into his arms.

"Can you run up and open the doors for me, Jonathan?" He requested with a forced smile, and Jonathan nodded and took the keys, darting ahead and holding the doors open for Jim to carry Ed inside. The sick man was half awake, looking around curiously, like he didn't recognize where he was.

"We're home, Ed..." Jim soothed softly as he placed Ed down onto his bad. "Ed?"

He saw that the other man looked like he was confused about his surroundings, which worried Jim to a large degree. Everything Ed had gone through was destroying his mind, if he wasn't gone already. But, Jim had hope.

"This is home?" Edward seemed a bit confused, before settling back into bed. Jonathan took to slowly exploring his new surroundings, creeping around the apartment like a cat being introduced to a new home.

"Yeah, Ed, this is your apartment... I tried to keep everything clean." Jim looked around and saw that he left some beer cans on the table, and some dirty plates in the sink, but, other than that, the place was relatively clean. "Jonathan, can you get Ed some water?"

Jonathan nodded and went into the kitchen and returned moments later with a glass of water for the other man.

"Thank you..." Jim took the glass of water and helped Ed sit up so that it was easier to drink, the other man wincing when he was moved. "Someone should be here by the morning to help you, Ed."

"Not Strange. He doesn't help." Ed mumbled and leaned against Jim, sipping the water. "I want to stay with you. Don't make me go away again."

"I won't, I promise Ed..." He held Ed close, knowing that the other man was feeling weak and vulnerable, especially after everything that had happened, and Jim silently vowed to never let anyone hurt Edward ever again.

"I'm scared." Ed whispered weakly and looked up at him.

"I know... I am too..." Jim admitted, cupping the other's face in his hands. "But, you have to be strong. If not for my sake then for him."

As he spoke, he looked over at Jonathan, who gave a weak smile at the both of them. If Ed was willing to risk not getting out to take the young man with him, they must have gotten close in Arkham, which meant Jim was now going to protect them both. Ed whimpered softly, and gave a slight nod.

"Alright, I'm sorry," He nuzzled closer to him, and closed his eyes. "My chest feels heavy..."

"You should get some sleep, you've been through a lot..." Jim couldn't help the sigh as he laid Ed back down on the pillows, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I'll be here watching over you."

Ed nodded his head and gripped his hand as he spoke weakly. "Will you lay with me?"

"Yes." Jim laid down beside him, placing his hand on Ed's chest and making sure the other kept breathing. They were in quite a difficult situation of waiting for a doctor, but, Jim believed Ed was strong enough to wait until morning.

Closing his eyes, Ed relaxed, nuzzling up against Jim. Jonathan had settled on the window sill, wrapped in a blanket, and had fallen asleep despite still sitting up. Jim couldn't sleep, despite everything leading up to this moment. He kept watch over Ed like he said he was going to, as he kept a keen ear out for a knock at the door.

Ed was coughing and wheezing most of the night. He woke up every once in a while to desperately drink water, and seemed to be in a lot of pain, and very unaware of what was going on. He ended up crying in pain and frustration. Jim held onto him all night, making sure he had enough water and giving him his comfort, hoping the doctor would get there sooner rather the later. He whispered words of reassurance and encouragement into Ed's ear every time he had to wake up due to pain.

Hearing Jim's voice seemed to soothe Ed whenever he stirred, and lulled him back to sleep. It was early hours of the morning that he started coughing worse and worse, his lips getting splattered with blood amidst Ed's struggled wheezing.

"It's okay, help is on the way..." Jim held the blood covered rag for Ed to cough into. His heart was racing as time went on, and when he heard a knock at the door, Jim gave a sigh of relief. "I'll be right back, hang in there, Ed."

Jim got up, handing the cloth to Ed, who laid back down, closing his eyes. He stopped wheezing and coughing and passed out, his chest still. Jim sighed, relieve that the other was resting, before getting up to open the door and finding a woman a bit older than himself was standing there.

She smiled softly, carrying bags of equipment. "Hello, Mr. Galavan sent me. Is this the right address?"

"Yes! Please, come in!" Jim ushered her inside and returned to Ed's side. "Ed?" 

The detective felt the other man's chest feeling stagnant, and when he felt nothing, and got no response, he couldn't help but panic.

"Ed?! Stay with me!"


	15. The Paternal Side of Jim Gordon

When it became known to the nurse that Ed was unresponsive, she gently urged Jim to move, and got to work on stabilizing the ill man.

At the sight of Ed, his only friend, unresponsive, Jonathan started to tremble, tears running down his cheeks from his genuine terror. Jim knew he wasn't much help, so he stayed back as he watched the doctor work. He looked at the young boy before he walked up to him and held him close to his chest, so he didn't have to watch.

"It's okay..." He spoke soothingly, for both himself and Jonathan, while the teenager hid his face in Jim's chest and hugged him tight, shaking like a leaf.

It took the woman a while before she got Ed stable, breathing with the help of clear tubes inserted into his nose. She hooked up an IV, and blood drip to help him get back the nutrients that he had missed. "Once he recovers a bit we can schedule regular chemotherapy, and if that works he can go into surgery to get the tumor removed."

"Thank you..." Jim's voice was weak, and he held Jonathan tighter at the news. "How long do you think that'll take?"

"Maybe a few weeks." She assumed. "I'll be here from seven am to seven pm, Mr. Galavan said you can care for him during evenings? I'll teach you how to use the equipment if its needed at night. But, I don't do childcare, does your son go to school?"

Jim looked down at Jonathan and shook his head.

"No, but..." Jim had to go to work, but, Jonathan couldn't go to school in the state he was in. "...I'll look after him."

Jonathan was more then capable of taking care of himself, but, after Arkham, and the incident with his father, he couldn't be left alone. Jonathan looked up at Jim, and gave a nervous smile. He was still wearing the striped uniform which was old and dirty. Jim noted that, and thought for a moment, before he walked Jonathan to the wardrobe, giving him some clothes that he might fit. Since Jim had been living there for quite some time, he had his clothes there to.

"I'll let you work, doctor...?"

"Silvana. Though, you can call me Cassidy, if you'd like." She offered, setting out medications for Ed. Jonathan went into the washroom and changed into new clothes.

"Cassidy... thank you, very much." Jim looked at Jonathan when the boy returned to his side in his change of clothes like a lost puppy, and saw that the clothes he had on were very baggy. He needed new clothes, and a much needed shower. Jonathan toyed with the hem of his shirt, and now that the uniform was gone, the bruises and bandages on his sickly thin arms were visible.

He smiled weakly and brushed his hair back and tucked it behind his ears, unintentionally showing he had electric burns on his temples like Ed.

_Shit..._

Jim lead Jonathan away from the doctor, and carefully looked him over. The woman didn't know them, and she might report the injuries which could lead to someone taking him away again... more then likely back to Arkham. "What did they do to you, Jonathan?"

"Electric Shock Therapy. They said maybe it'd make him go away." Jonathan spoke softly, covering the burns with his overgrown hair again, now ashamed that he'd been questioned about them.

"You didn't belong there... it's my fault..." Jim whispered, bringing Jonathan into a hug. He was so young... why did they send an innocent boy to Arkham? Jim felt personally responsible for everything that happened to Ed and Jonathan. "The law failed you... I failed you."

"I used to hate you. Because you killed my dad." He mumbled softly. "But, he hurt me more than you ever did. So, its okay."

"You have every right to hate me, Jonathan, I don't blame you." Jim gave a tight squeeze before pulling back. "Let's get you some new clothes, and some food. What do you say?" He couldn't help the more father like side of him from seeping through, causing Jonathan to smile softly and nod.

"I have clothes at my old house. Where I lived with my dad." He hesitated before hugging Jim tightly.

"We don't have to go back there if you don't want to..." Jim told him softly as he hugged the boy back. He knew that it must not be easy going back to a place where both your parents died. "We can get you new clothes if you'd like?"

The detective wasn't made of money, but, this was the least he could do.

"Whatever you want. I don't mind going back there. I kind of miss my home." He mumbled before his eyes lit up with an idea. "We could live there. I get the house when I'm 18, but, if... if you were my legal guardian you could have it. Then, uh, I could have a bed."

Since Ed lived in a bachelor, the apartment was only one room, and only had the one bed.

"You're right, Jonathan, you needing a bad is of utmost importance... but, are you sure you want me to be your legal guardian?" Jim knew that the boy didn't have anyone else but Ed, and now Jim, but, he was still unsure, even when Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah, you and Ed, right? He said you're his partner, and he said maybe you guys could take me in... b-but if you don't want to, that's okay..." He mumbled before he looked down shyly, afraid of being unwanted.

"No, Jonathan, I'd love to!" Jim didn't want to give the kid doubts, because he was genuinely happy to be Jonathan's legal guardian. "It's going to take some time, but, I'm going to make it happen... wait here for a second."

Jim walked back over to the area where Ed's bed was, grabbed his coat and a coat for Jonathan, before he told the doctor that they would be back soon and then returned to the young man.

"Let's get going."

Jonathan seemed elated, truly happy enough to give Jim a genuinely happy smile. "Thank you so much."

He stuck close to Jim's side and looked over at Ed, who was still sound asleep, before Jim led him out of the apartment and walked them back to his car, climbing in and starting it. He waited for Jonathan to join him, the young boy climbing into the passenger seat. "We'll go pick up some clothes, and then head back here to take care of Ed."

"Okay. Sounds good." He nodded his head with a smile and looked around out the windows, squinting. His vision was really bad, and everything was blurry, but, that didn't really seem to deter him that much.

"You okay, kid?" Jim had to ask when he saw that Jonathan was having trouble just looking out a window.

"Hm?" He looked back at Jim. "Oh, yeah, I think. I just can't see very well, so I have to squint."

"Do you have or need glasses?" Jim remembered where Jonathan lived before everything happened, so he didn't have to ask where to go.

"I think I need them. I don't have any, though. My dad was always too busy to take me to go. Well, that, and he said if I had glasses, I'd see the true horrors of the world, so, I wasn't allowed to get any until he cured me of my fear."

"Cured?" Jim asked, not knowing what Jonathan meant. "You feel cured after what your father did to you?"

"No. I feel worse." He explained softly, looking down at his lap and toying with his sleeves. "Fear isn't a curse. It's a tool."

"I'm sorry, bear with me, but, I don't know what you mean by that, Jonathan..." Jim worked on the fear toxin case, but, he didn't fully understand what Gerald Crane was really trying to do.

"My dad thought that fear was the cause of man's problems. His fear toxin was meant to be subjected to subjects periodically as a treatment. Eventually, by repeat exposure, the toxin was supposed to cure the subject of any and all fear. At least that was my father's plan. Eventually, it would essentially overload the pituitary glands into malfunctioning and not giving anymore fear response. But, overdosing on it causes the... the opposite."

He looked away, spotting the burning eyes of the scarecrow in the car mirror and flinching heavily, curling up in fear.

"Hey..." Jim reached over and placed a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder. "I may not understand the science of it all, but, I'm here for you, Jonathan... whenever you need me. I promise you that."

Jonathan looked over at him and hesitated, before giving a soft smile. "Thank you. It's... nice to be treated like a human being instead of just a lunatic."

"I wouldn't treat you any other way, kid." Jim returned the smile, and went beck to keeping his eyes on the road.

The rest of the car ride was silent, as the two of them made their way outside of the city.


	16. Returning to Fear

Jonathan was quiet the rest of the ride, just looking around to the best of his ability.

When they finally reached the winding driveway, he perked up a bit and smiled. "Its less scary now that dad's not here."

"I'm glad to hear that." Jim smiled as he parked the car near the house and got out, waiting for Jonathan to climb out of the car and return to being by his side before walking up the stairs onto the porch. Jonathan seemed fine until he looked around and screamed, grabbing at and hiding behind Jim, clinging to the other and hiding his face in the back of Jim's jacket, trembling like a tiny leaf.

Jim was ready for a fight, looking around for whatever had scared the boy, and finding nothing. He turned himself around so that he was hugging the poor boy. "It's okay there's nothing there... I'm here."

He softly patted the kid's hair as he reassured him, and Jonathan whimpered and sniffled, pointing into the field full of rotting stalks of corn, to the looming scarecrow that was resting on wooden beams, frightening off birds. It looked sinister, like something out of a horror movie, and was making Jonathan panic to the point where he was hyperventilating.

"I'll go take that down for you, okay? Jim told him soothingly, earning a nod and a whimper from Jonathan. "You go get a bag and some clothes."

Jim held him in a tight hug until Jonathan had the courage to leave his arms, and then he walked across the weathered field and took the scarecrow down, piece by piece, throwing away the tattered clothes and breaking the sticks. Jonathan watched him from the window of his bedroom as he packed some clothes and his favorite things into a bag he'd found in his room.

After he was done, Jim walked back to the house and up onto the porch, pushing open the screen door and walking into the foyer to stand and wait for Jonathan to return.

Once the boy had gathered some things from his room, his eyes caught the sight of the small stuffed black cat toy with large orange eyes, which he picked up and looked at for a moment before putting it in the bag with his other things. Then, he walked back out onto the porch and smiled softly at Jim. His eyes wandered to a specific spot on the floor of the porch, and he frowned nervously.

"Ready, Jonathan?" Jim asked as he spotted him, before he saw the frown and ushered him closer. "I'm sorry that we have to stay at Ed's, but, we can't move him just yet."

"Oh, no, it's not that. I'm okay with staying until Ed gets better. I don't want to make him worse." Jonathan looked back at him and smiled before he walked over to Jim's side. The little cat plush was peeking out from the bag, and one of the eyes fell off and rolled across the old wooden porch.

"You dropped something." Jim pointed out, stopping and waiting near the car while Jonathan blinked and looked down, before picking up the eye.

"Oh. It's broken." He looked rather like a sad child as he walked after Jim to the car. That toy was his favorite, the first thing his mother had ever given him, and Jim could tell by the boy's expression that the stuffed animal meant a great deal to him.

"I'm not a good at sewing, but, I'll see what I can do." Jim told him as he opened the door to his car and sat down, Jonathan doing the same. Once they were buckled up, Jim started the car and pulled out of the driveway, starting the trip back to the city.

"...y-you don't have to." Jonathan mumbled, a bit embarrassed and turning away to look out the window.

After all, boys didn't have stuffed toys, at least that's what his father told him. He shouldn't have even brought the plush.

Jim couldn't help but smile at Jonathan, and chuckled a bit as a thought from his own past crossed his mind. "I had a stuffed toy too, when I was young... I'd bet my mother still has it for me."

Hearing that made Jonathan lighten up more, suddenly not feeling so alone.

"Really?" He smiled softly, now not as ashamed since he knew Jim had a toy when he was young as well. "My mother made this one for me when I was little. Dad got upset with her for it, though. Said it was a girl's toy and playing with it would make me gay. I kept it anyways, because I liked it. I named it after her."

"It's good that you kept it, Jonathan, it's cute." Jim kept his eyes on the road as he spoke. "Karen is a beautiful name."

Jonathan looked at him, seeming genuinely surprised. "I didn't know you knew her name..."

"Sorry, I worked on your case after I found out they sent you to Arkham... I felt like I sent you there."

"My father sent me there, not you." Jonathan responded to Jim's grim statement, shaking his head and toying with the stuffed cat. "You don't have to blame yourself for everything."

"Thanks, Jonathan."

Hearing the boy say that made Jim feel better, after all, Jim blamed himself for a lot of things, but, hearing that he didn't have to made him smile again, and he felt like a weight was off his shoulders knowing that Jonathan didn't hate him.

"Let's get something to eat, huh? What do you want?"

"I like pizza?" Jonathan suggested softly. "Maybe we could bring some home, and get Ed to eat something? I can't remember the last time I saw him eat... then again, they never brought him food."

"Pizza sounds good."

They stopped at a pizza joint, and got two large pizzas for the three of them, before heading back to Ed's apartment. When they got back, it wasn't too late, so the doctor was still there. The woman in question seemed to have her hands full, and was trying to soothe Edward, who had gone into full blown panic mode when he woke up and found Ed and Jonathan were gone, and he was alone with a strange woman.

He was trying to get past her to get to the door, and was clearly visibly distressed and in the middle of a breakdown. Jim ran up to Ed after seeing the situation, and tried to grab him and help him to relax.

"Ed! Hey, it's me!" He held onto the other man so that he didn't hurt himself even more, trying to reassure him that everything was okay. "It's me and Jonathan. You're at your apartment and in safe hands."

Edward instantly relaxed and clung to Jim, trembling in fear as Jim ushered Ed to his bed. "You left. You said you wouldn't leave. She's one of them. Doctors. I don't like doctors. Please, please, don't make me stay with the doctors. Don't leave. Don't leave."

He whimpered and refused to let Jim go, bleeding from where he'd torn the equipment and needles from his arms, and was breathing oddly from the stress.

"I know, Ed, and I'm sorry... but, I had to take care of Jonathan." Jim looked towards the doctor with an apologetic look. "...and the doctor is here to help, she's not one of them."

He laid Ed back down on the bed, and Ed reluctantly settled down, flinching when the doctor returned to his side to hook him back up to the equipment, though he didn't try to run. He looked at Jim, and it was clear he was genuinely terrified. Jonathan hesitated before approaching and sitting at Edward's side, leaning against him, which seemed to make Ed relax more.

Staying quiet and taking a deep breath, Jim waited until the doctor was done, and then he approached her, feeling sorry.

"I'm so sorry that happened, Cassidy..."

"It's alright." She smiled, gathering up some of her notes and files on Edward that had fallen during the struggle. "Believe me, I've dealt with patients much worse than him, compared to some of the other's; he's a Godsend."

"Thank you so much again for helping with him... as you can tell, he doesn't like doctors." He looked back at Ed and Jonathan and saw that they both looked calm together. Jim let out a sigh of relief as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"You should get some rest, you look exhausted. He should be alright, as long as you keep him hooked up to the equipment." She explained and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "I think he'd like it if you laid with him."

Jim nodded, hands still on his eyes. He thanked the woman again and saw her to the door, before he walked back to Ed's side, joining them on the bed. Jim held both of them close, not wanting to lose them again for any reason. Ed opened his eyes and looked over at Jim, before gently pulling him closer. He gave him a soft kiss, before nuzzling against his cheek and closing his eyes again.

Sleep hit Jim harder than a ton of bricks, but, he fell asleep with a smile. Ed was finally back, and getting the treatment he deserved, along with Jonathan. He could finally rest now that, despite everything that had happened, he had them by his side.


	17. Back to Work

Everyone was still sound asleep the next morning when Jim's alarm went off for work.

Jonathan stirred and rubbed his eyes, looking at Jim in confusion. It had been a long time since the boy had woken up to an alarm at such a time, and he was still bleary for sleep.

"Oh shi- uh, shoot!"

More then likely Jonathan had heard way worse things than the simple curse word, but, Jim couldn't help the inner dad protocol. He quickly turned it off and sighed, rubbing at his still tired eyes. Jonathan sat up as well, and tilted his head at Jim. His messy hair, which was desperately in need of a cut, fell into his eyes, impairing the vision even further.

"Where will I go during the day?"

Jim sat there in thought for a second... _where should Jonathan go?_ The precinct with him didn't sound like a good idea, and he couldn't stay home another day due to him missing the last couple of days of work.

"Do you want me to go to school?" Jonathan looked at him nervously. "I... I don't mind going back to school. I like to learn."

"Yeah, I can sign you up for school," Jim smiled at the teenager. "But, I can't do that until I'm your legal guardian... so, maybe, come with me to the precinct today, and I'll get that sorted out."

"Okay..." Jonathan nodded, but seemed a bit nervous. "They won't send me back to the asylum, right?"

"No, Jonathan, Mayor Galavan said he got you out legally, and you have a certificate to prove to them." Jim got up and started getting ready. He looked toward the messy haired boy and sighed. "You go take a shower. I'll watch over Ed."

Jonathan nodded his head and darted over to the bathroom, taking some clean clothes with him. Ed stirred after a while and looked up at Jim and gave an exhausted smile.

"Hey... how are you feeling, Ed?"

He knew the answer, but, he wanted to make sure the other was okay. He sat back down on the bed and brushed the small amount of hair away from Ed's face.

"I'm..." Ed's voice was raspy and soft. "I'm alright..." 

To Jim's surprise, Ed suddenly reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Jim accepted the kiss, smiling into it. He hadn't felt Ed's lips in what seemed like forever, so, he didn't pull back until they needed to breathe.

"The doctor will be here soon... I'm taking Jonathan to work, so that I can sign him up for school." He said softly still holding Ed close, and Ed lit up at the other's words.

"Does that mean we get to keep him?"

"Ed, he's not an animal..." Jim couldn't help but laugh a little. "Of course we can keep him. I just need to take the steps to make us his legal guardians, before enrolling him in school."

Jumping forward a bit, Edward threw his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him down on top of him. "I love you! Thank you!"

"I love you too, Ed~" Jim held him close, delighted that Ed was so happy despite everything that had happened. "All you need to do now is get better."

Ed nuzzled his face into the crook of Jim's neck as the man laced his fingers in Ed's dark, messy hair. "I'm so lucky to have you. What did I ever do to deserve someone like you in my life?"

"I can say the same thing about you, Ed..."

The detective's love ran deep for the other man, so, he held onto him tight, and Ed smiled and kissed his lips softly again, pulling him closer. "How long do you have until you have to leave?" 

Jim looked over at the alarm clock. "About an hour... why?"

"I want to spend time with you." Jim smiled again and caught his lips in a hungry kiss, tugging him until he was completely against him, and Jim hugged the man tight, having missed the feeling of Ed underneath him, so, he positioned himself in between the other's legs. He couldn't help but be greedy, letting his mind slip to lustful thoughts. Edward whined happily and looked up at Jim above him, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I've missed you... so much." He still wasn't quite there, but, he remembered how much he loved Jim.

"I missed you too..." Jim sighed and pulled back. "But, I don't want to take advantage of you."

He remembered Jonathan in the other room as well, and felt his more parental side come out, knowing that, despite how much he wanted Ed, it wasn't in the best interest of anyone at this time.

"I don't understand..." Ed frowned slightly, not quite understanding. "I'm your's... don't you want me?"

"You are mine, and I finally have you, but..." Jim looked towards the bathroom door, then back at Ed, his dad protocol fully kicked in. "I don't want Jonathan walking in on us."

He playfully kiss Ed's neck while the other man seemed to consider that for a moment before nodding.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." He smiled and closed his eyes at the soft feeling of Jim's lips on his skin. "Maybe next time?"

"Definitely next time~"

They stayed like that until Jonathan was done his shower, and it was Jim's turn. Since everything that had happened, he couldn't get a good shower in, due to the stress of work. Jonathan sat with Ed and talked quietly with him until Jim was done and it was time to leave. The young male gave Ed a hug, and then waited by the door for Jim. Jim got dressed and walked up to Ed, planting a tender kiss on his head.

"We'll be back tonight before the doctor leaves." He said before heading for the door towards Jonathan, then called back to the other as they left. "I love you!"

"I love you too." Ed called after him and smiled as they left, settling down to rest again.

During the ride to the GCPD, Jonathan seemed nervous, and when they stopped the car and Jim climbed out, the boy followed, shaking and seeming even more panicked, genuinely terrified.

_'He's going to arrest you. All of this is just a trick. You're going back to Arkham.'_

Jonathan flinched at the voice in his head as he climbed out of the car, and held his hands to his head. "No, no, no!"

"What is it, Jonathan?" Jim asked as he made his way around the car to rub the other's shoulder reassuringly. When he realized why Jonathan what freaking out, Jim brought him into a tight hug. "You're not going back to Arkham..."

"He s-says this is all a t-trick so you can just s-send me back..." Jonathan whimpered and clung to Jim, shaking like a leaf.

Jim was about to reply and reassure the boy more, but he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Jim!" Harvey called loudly as he walked out of the precinct. "Jim, where the hell have you- is that Crane? Hands up!"

Harvey was a shoot first, ask questions later kind of person, so he pulled his gun and aimed directly at Jonathan.


	18. The GCPD

Needless to say, staring down the barrel of a gun wasn't what the mentally unstable teenager needed.

Terrified, Jonathan took off, fast, trying to hide, his long legs and adrenaline carrying him over the pavement rapidly. His mind didn't focus on anything other than trying to hide and get away from danger. He could almost feel the scarecrow breathing down his neck, telling him how it was right and that they brought him here to lock him up again... _or something even worse._

"Harvey, put the gun down!" He knew his partner was a trigger happy idiot most times, but, this was just ridiculous. "He's just a kid!"

Jim turned and ran after Jonathan as fast as his legs could carry him, but, Jonathan was faster than him, and younger, and Jim didn't really stand a chance of catching up to him.

"Jonathan, wait! You're not going back to Arkham!"

_Gosh, the kid was fast._

Jonathan wasn't just fast, he was agile. He reached a fire escape and jumped up it, climbing fast until he disappeared onto the roof. Harvey ran after Jim panting. "What the hell is going on with you befriending escapees?"

"They didn't escape!" Jim cursed as he tried to do what Jonathan did, but couldn't. "Shit, Harvey, why would you do that?!"

He was clearly angry, panting as he looked up at the roof, worried beyond belief about the safety of the boy he'd taken in.

"Sorry, partner, but, when I see criminals I go after them, that is literally my job!" Harvey huffed, putting his gun away and looking up at the roof, standing at Jim's side and trying to find any indication that Jonathan was still up there.

"Jonathan! It wasn't a trick, can you please come down?!" Jim yelled, hoping the kid was still up there. When there was no response, he looked at Harvey, before looking back up and calling again, hoping the boy would return. "I need you at the precinct so that I can become your legal guardian! I stay true to my word!"

Harvey gaped at Jim, baffled and confused by the other's words. Jonathan hesitantly peeked out from the top of the building, but hid again when he saw Harvey.

 

"Harvey was mistaken, he won't hurt you!" Jim looked Harvey dead in the eyes, letting the other know he wasn't bluffing about taking the kid in, hoping that that's what it took for Jonathan to come down.

"Whatever, man. I'm out." Harvey raised his hands and turned and walked back into the precinct.

Jonathan leaned out of hiding and watched him go, before nervously looking down at Jim, who looked up at Jonathan with a pleading look, though he doubted that the boy could see it. "You can come down now... I wasn't lying about anything, Jonathan, I still want to be your legal guardian and enroll you into school!"

For a long moment, Jonathan hesitated, before slowly climbing down the ladder and dropping to the ground. He looked down at the concrete and played with the hem of his shirt nervously, squeezing his eyes shut and awaiting the inevitable punishment, but, it didn't come. Instead, Jim brought him to a tight hug again.

"Don't do that again... I was worried you wouldn't come back."

It was true, he was really worried, both for Jonathan's well being and for how Ed would handle it if he didn't bring Jonathan home with him.

Jonathan seemed surprised, but accepted the hug. "I... I'm not in trouble? You're not going to punish me?"

"Punish? God, no, Jonathan, I'd never hurt you." Jim reassured the young man, before slowly leading him towards the precinct. "Now, come on. Let's go do the boring task of paper work It's a tedious task, but necessary for becoming your legal guardian."

Relaxing, Jonathan and clung to Jim's sleeve as they walked inside. Jonathan kept his head down when he realized that everyone was staring at the two of them, looking at Jonathan like a common criminal.

"Alvarez... do you have any paperwork regarding legal guardianship?" Jim spoke loudly, so that everyone could hear him. He wanted everyone to know what his plan was with Jonathan, and he wasn't afraid of it.

"Like... adoption papers?" Alvarez asked warily, looking at Jonathan, rather nervous. "I can print out a form, if you want?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jim patted him on the back and walked up to his desk. He pulled up a chair for Jonathan before sitting down on his own. "I'm sorry it's a bit boring here..."

"It's okay..." Jonathan pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, just looking around the precinct. Harvey sat at his desk across from Jim's and shook his head, not even bothering to say anything, but, he had an odd look on his face.

About ten minutes later, Alvarez brought over the adoption papers for Jim, and Harvey spoke up.

"Hey, Alvarez? Could you print me off one of those too?"

"Thanks..." Jim thanked the other officer before he looked at Harvey with a confused look, while Alvarez nodded in response to Harvey. "Why do you need one Harv?"

"Well, we haven't talked a lot as of late, so, I haven't mentioned it, but..." He hummed and ran his hands through his hair. "I've kind of been taking care of Mario Pepper's kid. You know, since I killed her dad and led her mom to suicide."

"Ivy? Harvey that's great!" Jim was happy for the other man that he was seriously thinking about adoption. He felt bad for not staying in contact with his partner, but, was truly glad that he had someone to take care of.

Jim looked over the papers and started signing without hesitation, while Harvey smiled slightly. "Yeah. I wasn't sure if I was going to officially adopt her, but... once again, the white knight of Gotham has inspired me to be a do-gooder."

He chuckled, and seemed less on edge. Jonathan smiled softly and looked over at Jim, watching him sign the papers.

"I'm glad I can make a good impact on you, Harv." Jim finished signing the papers and handed them back to Alvarez and turned to the teenager. "It may take some time, Jonathan, but, hopefully, since I'm a cop, I can pull some strings."

Jonathan nodded happily and relaxed, while Alvarez faxed the papers to Child Services, along with Jim's information. Harvey looked down at his own papers, and pushed them aside for the time being, wanting to talk to Ivy about it first.

"You know, I always thought you'd have kids of your own, Jim. You know, like, biological." Harvey tapped his pen to his lip, and Jim looked at Jonathan before turning to Harvey and giving a soft smile in response.

"I thought so too, but, things change for the better."


	19. What They Don't Understand

It was a long, boring day of just sitting down at his desk and looking at words, so Jim felt sorry for Jonathan.

The teenager had taken to wandering around the department, exploring every nook and cranny. He wound up on the upper level above the captain's office, looking down at the officers in the precinct.

One of the notoriously dirty cops spotted Jonathan and said something to his buddies, who chuckled, before the officer went and shoved Jonathan, almost making him topple over the edge with a loud yelp. Jim looked up when he heard Jonathan, and his father instincts kicked in as he ran up the stairs, analyzing the situation and shoving the dirty cop back with an angry scowl.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Jim rarely swore, but, he couldn't help the venom that left his lips as Jonathan ran behind him and pressed against him, hiding, clearly terrified, while the cops laughed.

"Oh, come on, we were just messing with the little punk, if we wanted to hurt him we would have actually pushed him."

"I don't care what your motive was, you still caused harm to a minor..." Jim wanted to punch him, but, he held back and grabbed Jonathan's hand. "Let's not waste our time with those low life's."

He walked off, pulling the boy along with him, and Jonathan held onto Jim's hand tightly as he followed after him.

"Why do they all hate me?" He asked weakly, not able to prevent the tears that dripped down his cheeks. "I never did anything wrong... it was my dad, it wasn't me..."

"They don't like what they don't understand..." Jim turned around to face him, and pulled the boy closer into a tight embrace. "But, I want to understand, Jonathan, because I want to help you... it's the least I can do."

Jonathan hugged him tightly in return. "I just want to be normal. Why can't I be normal? Why does everyone want to hurt me?"

"I don't know, Jonathan..." Jim answered him honestly. He didn't know what to say, so, he just hugged the boy as he rubbed his back reassuringly. "I won't hurt you... I promise."

"Okay," He nodded weakly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry I got so upset. I'm just... not used to being... not in Arkham."

"You have the right to be upset, Jonathan. It'll take time to adjust, but, me and Ed will be with you every step of the way." Jim pulled back and rubbed the kid's arm. "Let's go get something to eat, you must be starving."

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry," He nodded eagerly and smiled up at him. "I think you'll be a better dad than mine was."

"Do you think so? Well, I'm glad to hear that, Jonathan, thank you." Jim had always wanted to one day be a father, so, hearing that from Jonathan made his heart flutter. "What are you hungry for?"

"Hm," He looked thoughtful for a long moment. "How about like burgers or something? That sounds good."

"That sounds amazing."

Jim walked them out of the precinct, saying goodbye to Harvey on the way out and wishing him luck with the adopting Ivy thing. They got to the car and drove off to order take out, so that they could get back to Ed early.

The two of them felt better than they had in a long time, and it was all because of their odd little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but, we're nearing the end of the first book! After this chapter, there will be three more until we reach the end of the first installment of Jim, Ed, and Jonathan's story.


	20. A Strange Little Family

When the two of them got back home, Jonathan practically ran up the stairs of the building, bouncing on his heels and waiting for Jim to unlock the door the apartment door, wearing a smile and holding the bag with their food.

Jim smiled at Jonathan's happiness and eagerness to get back to Ed as he unlocked the door and let the kid run into the bachelor and up to Ed. Jonathan hugged Ed happily, and the man smiled and hugged him back and looked up at Jim happily. Jim's heart swelled with happiness at the sight of Jonathan and Ed so at ease and filled with joy and love. He sat down on the bed with them, and held both of them close, not wanting to lose this feeling.

"I love you guys..."

Ed brightened up considerably, and hugged him tight too, squishing Jonathan between them. Though, the teenager didn't seem to mind, and closed his eyes happily.

"I love you too," Ed soothed and pulled Jim into a kiss. "I'm happy. I'm glad we're home... there's no place I'd rather be."

"Couldn't agree more, Ed~" The detective kissed Edward back eagerly, and held the hug between all of them tight, not wanting to let go. "I won't let anything happen to you, either of you."

"We know you won't." Jonathan smiled softly at Jim before looking up at Ed. " Jim said we could all move into my old house. There's more room there for all of us."

"I got the adoption papers ready. When you get better, you can co-sign it."

Everything was fitting perfectly in place for once, and Jim could feel the stress lift off his shoulders. It was nice to not have to constantly worry about everything.

"I could sign them now. I am feeling better already." Ed smiled and squeezed Jim's hands, and he wanted more then anything to let Ed sign now, but, he couldn't.

"I fear that we might not get through. Since you were in Arkham, I don't think they'll even look at it." Jim was being truthful, even though he didn't want to hurt Ed. "I want to send Jonathan to school before the year's end."

He gave Ed a sad and hopeless, which worsened when hurt washed across Ed's face, and taller man swallowed before nodding.

"But... but, I have a certificate..." He whispered softly, before sighing. "School sounds good. He needs it."

"We'll talk more about this later, you need rest. Hopefully, next week you start chemotherapy, when you get strong enough." Jim forced a smile, even though he knew he hurt Ed, but, he needed the truth. The Government would see that Ed was in Arkham, and deem him unfit to rise a child, even if Jonathan was almost 18. Ed nodded his head and sighed, looking away, while Jonathan trembled a little bit, disliking when people he cared about were upset.

"...we brought food?" He whispered and looked up at Jim unsurely, while Ed smiled softly.

"I am hungry. Cassidy said she scheduled therapy for next week, so, maybe we can think about moving? I don't mind if you take Jonathan under your guardianship for now, It'll take so much longer for me to be registered." He gave a weak smile.

It hurt him that he was too 'crazy' to take in Jonathan, but, he trusted Jim.

"I'm incredibly glad you understand, Ed." Jim kissed him before getting up and grabbing them their food. He hadn't eaten all day, and more then likely Ed and Jonathan hadn't eaten properly in weeks. They both looked so frail, Jim couldn't help but feel terrible for them. "When you start getting your strength back, I can't wait for your wonderful cooking, Ed."

"I promise, I'll cook whatever you want, as soon as I can be back on my feet for more than a few minutes." Ed smiled at that and squeezed Jim's hand. Jonathan had relaxed now that they seemed happy again, and was eating his food quietly.

When they were finished, Jim brought the dishes into the kitchen and started cleaning. He left the apartment in a little bit of a mess as Ed was away, so, after cleaning a little, he went back to Ed and Jonathan.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Don't wait for me, make yourselves comfortable." He left for the bathroom and took a long shower.

The detective had quite the stressful week, and the warm water, and the thought of them being safe with him, relaxed his sore muscles for once.

By the time Jim was out, Ed and Jonathan were curled up on the bed, sound asleep. Jonathan had a nerve wracking day of being in a police station, and Ed had a long day of being sick and bored. Sleep was a welcome release for the two of them, and they were out cold as result. Though, Ed did stir when he heard Jim finish, and held out his hand to the other tiredly.

Jim took his hand gladly, and curled into bed with them. He placed a small kiss on Ed's forehead, before getting comfortable against him.

"I love you, Edward Nygma." He said softly, holding the man he loved closer.

"I love you too, Jim Gordon." Edward smiled and looked up at him, enjoying the gentle kiss before sighing and closing his eyes. 

The two of them drifted off to sleep, at ease and wearing content expressions, happy that everything was good for once in their lives.


	21. Moving Day

Weeks past, and Ed recovered more,, enough for them to finalize plans to move.

Jonathan hadn't been adjusting to his new school very well, but, he was trying for Jim and Ed's sake, and was very eager to move to his old home with his new family, viewing it as a fresh start in his chaotic life.

It was the morning of the day they were moving into Jonathan's old house. Ed wasn't able to stand very long, so he was mostly confined to a wheelchair. Luckily, he didn't have all that much to move, so Jim, Jonathan, and Harvey were working on loading things into the truck.

Harvey had warmed up to the idea of Jim's new 'family' a bit more, especially since he had gone through with starting the process to adopt Ivy, who was lingering around Ed and trying to feed him all sorts of flowers in some attempt to fix him through herbal means.

"Hey, thank you so much, Harvey, it means a lot to me and Ed, and especially Jonathan." Jim looked toward his family and saw how happy they looked, and he couldn't help the fond smile that grew on his face. "So, I've been thinking, Harv..."

"It's no problem," Harvey paused to take a break, leaning against the wall beside Jim. "Thinking about what?"

"I..." Jim looked down, a little flustered. "I think I may pop the question to Ed... it'll make him co-signing Jonathan's adoption papers easier." He looked at Harvey with a sure, unwavering expression. "...and I love him. I'd do anything for them."

Harvey's eyes widened slightly, before he grinned and patted Jim on the back. "That's great, partner! I'll be best man, eh?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Harv," Jim laughed, really glad that Harvey agreed with him and was happy for him. "I'm happy you and Ivy are getting along. She really needed you, and you were there for her."

"Heh, yeah. She's a good kid. I think she's a lot happier now, which is all I had hoped for. I'll probably put her in school as soon as the adoption goes through." Harvey smiled slightly before looking over to where Ivy was fawning over the few potted plants Ed owned, before he turned back to the moving van. "You probably want to get going, yeah? Crane's place is about a half hour drive from here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, if you forgot, just follow me. I need to take Ed in my car."

Jim walked up to Ed and Ivy, smiling softly at the young girl before he leaned down and kissed Ed on the forehead.

"You ready to go home?"

"I am. I'm so excited." Ed smiled and looked up at Jim lovingly, squeezing his hand and raising it to his lips to gently kiss it.

Jim grinned and helped Ed up and sat him down on the passenger seat, before he folded the wheelchair and fit it in the trunk of the car. There were some boxes of books in the back seat, but, Jonathan still had room to sit comfortably, unable to contain his grin from excitement.

Jim got into the drivers seat and started the car, and the three of them left for their new home, with Harvey following after Jim in his own car, with Ivy in the backseat. Ed watched out the window happily, and Jonathan leaned against the glass and read a book.

After a while of driving in peaceful silence, Ed looked over at Jim. "Hey, Jim... something odd happened yesterday while you were at work."

"What happened?" Jim briefly glanced at Ed before he turned back to the road. He couldn't help but be a little worried.

"Well... Theo Galavan showed up at the apartment." Edward seemed a bit confused. "He said something to me. I can't remember what it was, and I can't remember what happened after that... and then he was gone."

Jim's knuckles turned white as his hands gripped the steering wheel. He had completely forgot about Galavan and their deal that Ed would work for him when he got better.

"Ed, you probably don't remember, but, Theo is the man who got you out of Arkham. If he hadn't, you would most likely be dead, because Strange wasn't treating your cancer..." When he stopped at a red light he looked at Ed. "I had to make a decision for you and Jonathan..."

"He was? I don't..." His brow furrowed in thought as he tried to remember, and flashes crossed his eyes, visions of his time in Arkham and his 'treatment'. He flinched heavily and held his hands to his head.

"Hey..." Jim reached over and gripped Ed's hand, rubbing his thumb over it to reassure the other. "Hey, no need to worry... I'm here for you."

"I know, I just..." He looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled softly, the contact helping to soothe him. "It's hard to remember... what kind of deal did you make, Jim?"

"I don't know what he wants you to do, but, you're going to be working for him for a bit." As much as Jim didn't like it, he had no other choice then to let Ed work for Galavan. He had a bad feeling about it, so he made the decision in his head that he'd try and keep a close eye on him.

Ed nodded after a moment, before he smiled weakly and squeezed Jim's hand. "Alright... it's the least I can do to repay him, I suppose."

The rest of the ride was in calm silence, Jim having nothing more to say on the matter, and Ed quietly enjoying the scenery. When they reached the house, Jim took the wheelchair out of the trunk and helped Ed out of the car.

"I need to go help Harvey and Jonathan." He leaned down on one knee and kissed Ed tenderly, before he left to go help the others.

Ed smiled into the kiss and nodded, looking around the property. Jonathan and Harvey got out and started bringing everything into the house, while Ivy wandered over to tend to the plants that had long been neglected.

"Something wrong, partner?" Harvey asked, noticing the look on Jim's face. "That's your thinking look. Nothing good ever comes from that."

"Remember when I called you about Theo buying Ed and Jonathan?" Jim sighed as he looked over at his partner with a frown on his face. "He wants Ed now, but, I can't help but have a bad feeling about it."

Theo Galavan, so far, had been a good man, helping out the City and everything, but...

"The election is Monday, and so far it seems like he's going to win, so he must be slightly decent. But, you know I always say I only trust politicians about as far as I can throw them." Harvey crossed his arms, and Jim laughed. "Which isn't very far."

"You and me both, Harvey." He was so glad to have Harvey back, as the last couple of weeks at work without them talking was painful, to say the least. There wasn't much stuff to move, due to Ed owning a bachelor and Jim having only clothes there, so, the move was easy enough, but, he was still grateful for the help. "Thanks again, Harvey, you made this process faster."

"Yeah, no problem, brother." He patted Jim on the back. "I've got to get going. Kid has an appointment with a therapist and if I let her get attached to your flowers we'll never make it on time."

He patted Jim's shoulder and walked over to Ivy, having to pick up the kid and throw her over his shoulder to get her away from the plants, and Jim smiled at the sight of the two of them getting along so well.

"See you at work!" He called out as Harvey drove them away, waving goodbye to the two of them. Jim walked back to Ed and helped him inside the house, before going back for the wheelchair. "Home sweet home."

"I like it." Ed stood in the house, leaning against the banister on the stairs, looking around with a smile. "The last time I was here was when I was working forensics on the Crane case. I... barely remember it."

"Yeah..." Jim felt a little bad, after all, that was when he and Harvey killed Jonathan's father and sent him away for the government to deal with him... and both him and the government failed Jonathan by sending him to Arkham like some criminal. "We're going to do everything to make this place our home."

He squeezed Ed's hands in his, earning a smile. Jim thought about his little talk with Harvey before they left for the estate. About him asking Ed to marry him because he loved him. But, this didn't seem like the most romantic place to do so, so, Jim leaned in and kissed Ed passionately. "I love you so much, Ed."

Ed hummed contently and returned the kiss, deep and sweet.

"I love you too." He told him, once they'd parted, squeezing his hand in return, while Jonathan came up to the two of them, practically skipping in his joy.

"I'm going to go take a walk around in the woods. I had an old fort and I wanted to see if it's still standing. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, just don't stay out too late, okay?" Jim turned his head to watch as Jonathan started to leave, before he let go of Ed and ran after the boy, grabbing his jacket. "...and take your jacket! It could rain, or get cold."

His worry was seeping through and he couldn't be happier for it, especially when it made Jonathan laugh softly and grab the jacket.

"Yes, dad." He said jokingly and darted off, eager to explore the trails around the old house.

Jim's heart fluttered when Jonathan called him dad, albeit joke or not. A smile spread across his face as he watched him run off into the woods, before he turned back to Ed, his smile never wavering.

"Did you hear that, or am I dreaming?"

"I heard it." Ed smiled and pushed himself out of the chair, standing up shakily and grabbing Jim's hands, pulling him close. "Guess that means I'm mom?"

Jim laughed as he held Ed close, bringing him into another passionate kiss before he spoke the light joke. "You are the best cook in the house."

"That's mighty sexist of you." 

Ed laughed loudly, nuzzling against him and pulling Jim closer into his arms, enjoying the warm embrace of his lover. He didn't think there was anywhere he'd rather be than in Jim's arms, so he grabbed his hands and looked at him with a mischievous smirk.

"So... I'm feeling better. What say we break in our new bed?"


	22. A New Life

"I've been waiting for a moment like this for weeks~"

Jim was a gentleman, and had waited ever so patiently for Ed to get his strength back, and for them to get some alone time away from Jonathan to do something like that. He lead Ed to the room he outfitted just for them, and set him on the bed.

"You sure, Ed? I can wait a bit longer." Jim just wanted to make sure, he didn't want to risk hurting the other.

"I'm sure." He hummed happily, chuckling softly. "I'd rather do it now. I might loose my hair from treatment, then I'll look too goofy for you to want to sleep with me."

Jim leaned in placing their foreheads together, his hands roaming Ed's thing torso rather greedily. "I love you, Ed, that would never deter me from being with you."

"You say that so certainly." He took the other's face in his hands and kissed him, pulling Jim down on the bed on top of him, in between his legs. Jim made himself more comfortable, humming into the kiss as his hands played with the other man's pants, feeling his growing erection. Jim softly rocked his hips into Ed... God, how he missed this feeling, loving how Edward felt under him.

Ed moaned softly and bit down on Jim's lip, encouragingly tugging on his hair as he rocked his hips upwards gently. Jim was a little surprised at Ed's roughness, but, he wasn't going to complain. In fact, he enjoyed the other man's eagerness, and mirrored it by opening his mouth for Ed, and thrusting his hips harder into his pelvis.

"F-fuck, Jim~" He groaned, moving to wrap his legs around Jim's waist, wincing a bit in pain from the movement.

Jim pulled back and sat up, taking off his blazer and undershirt and throwing them to the floor. As Ed was taking off his shirt, he working on unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants, becoming a little impatient, due to him not having Ed like this in months. Ed moved more slowly, still a little off due to illness. He removed his clothes, and it was the first time Jim had seen him without them since he got out of Arkham.

The former inmate had deep scars running along his back and torso, some from beatings, and some from burns. He looked up at Jim and smiled lovingly, and Jim felt bad, feeling like the scars were somehow his fault. He leaned down and kissed Ed's chest where one large cut was, as his hands brought the other male's legs back up to rest on his waist. Ed let out a shaky breath as he felt Jim's lips on his scars, and he leaned his head back.

"I'm... I'm disgusting, aren't I?" He knew how bad the scars looked, and his self confidence plummeted from that.

"I don't care about the scars, Ed..." Jim leaned up, so that he was looking into Edward's eyes. "...I care about you."

Jim kissed Ed deeply, and passionately, hoping to convey his love for the other man through it, and it seemed to work, Ed relaxed, even going as far as to smile softly into the kiss. He reached down and took Jim's erection into his hand, and started to stroke, and Jim rocked his cock into Ed's hand with a deep moan into the other's lips. He put their members together and stroked along with Ed, using the precum as lubricant.

Throwing his head back, Ed gave a loud moan. It had been so long since he was touched, and it felt so good. "Jim... Jim, I need you to fuck me. Now."

Nodding, Jim slipped his slicked fingers in between Ed's legs, teasing his entrance before sliding a digit in, then another when he felt Ed was ready, while he tenderly kissed his neck and jawline.

"You don't need to prep me, just... please." He groaned and rocked against his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you..." But, Jim listened, taking his fingers out and positioning himself before pushing himself slowly in the needy man, and Ed yelped slightly, but, it quickly melted into a groan.

"Y-you feel so good..."

Jim hummed against Ed's neck in agreement as he pulled himself almost all the out, then thrust back in, faster then the first. He was slow and methodical, before he started quickening his movements, having little patience, and being just as needy as the man under him.

Ed quickly dissolved into a moaning mess, loud and panting, moving in time with Jim's thrusts to fuck himself down on the other's cock. Jim tried not to be rough, but, he couldn't help himself. His hands came up under Ed's legs, pulling him closer so that he could have a better angle to fuck him into the bad, making Ed's moaning turn into loud cries of pleasure, arching against the mattress while his fingers wound in the sheets.

"Jim, Jim-! O-oh my God-!"

Hearing Ed yell his name, Jim felt the heat pool in his abdomen with every thrust. He wasn't going to last much longer, since Ed felt so good, and it had been so long. "Ed~?"

"Y-yeah?" He grunted through his moans, opening his eyes to look up at Jim, nearly lost in the haze of the feeling.

"Will..." Jim hesitated for a moment, his mind clouded in both love and lust. "Will you marry me?"

He was in the heat of the moment and couldn't help the words from slipping out and causing Ed to freeze in shock, looking up at Jim with wide eyes. "You... are you serious?"

Jim's thrusts became slower, more loving and tender than quick and desperate. "I've never been more serious in my life, Ed... I love you~"

He leaned down and planted a small kiss on Ed's lips, and the other man kissed back, winding his fingers through Jim's hair and pouring all his love into the embrace. "Then, yes... of course I'll marry you."

The detective smiled, and found he was the happiest man on earth at this moment in time. He thrust harder into Ed, feeling closer then ever. Ed moaning sounding like music to his ears as the man clung to Jim, his mind overwhelmed with emotions. He felt so connected to the other, and it drove him over the edge, causing him to release all over his stomach.

"Oh, Jim... I love you so much..."

When he felt Ed tighten around him, Jim released into the other man. He panted and held Ed close in a loving embrace. "I love you too, Ed."

He kissed Ed's temple and closed his eyes reveling in the close moment they are sharing, with Ed's body pressed as close as possible to Jim, feeling the heat and how their hearts beat in rhythm. "Promise me you'll never leave?"

"Wouldn't dream of it..." Jim had never felt so connected to another person like he was at that moment, so, he held onto Ed, not wanting to let go of the feeling. "I promise to both you and Jonathan... I'll never leave."

Ed smiled, feeling finally at peace in this chaotic city for one in his life, and felt that maybe they were safe, and happy, at least for the time being, under Jim's love and protection.

"I promise too. We'll never be apart again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This was the end of Happenstance, the first book in the Changing Fate series. I don't know when we will be starting the sequel, but, if people want it, I'll deliver. It will be called Kismet, and it will be tagged as book two as soon as I post it.


End file.
